


Kaisoo 2021

by AceBaseFaceSpace



Series: Exo Fic dump [10]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Bottom Kim Jongin | Kai, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Switching, Top Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Top Kim Jongin | Kai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28084281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceBaseFaceSpace/pseuds/AceBaseFaceSpace
Summary: I have a bunch of unposted kaisoo fics that I have been working on as well as some new ideas, so I will post them all here as a gift to myself and my readers since my birthday is also in January. There will be a range of different things in this that may suit people's taste, so be ready.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Series: Exo Fic dump [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566709
Comments: 9
Kudos: 44





	1. Titles of WIPs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AceBaseFaceSpace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceBaseFaceSpace/gifts).



  * **Think You're So Criminal (Bad Guy)**
  * **Fulfilling Needs**
  * **His Majesty's Wish ***
  * **Teddy Bear**
  * **Icing on the Cake**
  * **Crystal Swan**
  * **Training**
  * **Assassin Dad**
  * **See Ya Later Boy**
  * **(I See You) Stumbling Through the Dark**
  * **My Little Alpha ***
  * **Pollinate Me***



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *(asterisk) marked completed


	2. His Majesty's Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> top Kyungsoo, Bottom Jongin, mpreg, witch Kyungsoo, magic, slight angst, bit of fluff

Nothing worked. At first, they thought it was the queen that was the problem, but when the king tried with many concubines, an heir still was not produced. They came to a conclusion the king was infertile, but they did not want to spread shame across the land with the news. In desperate times, they sought the help of magic: they contacted a witch.

King Kim Jongin sat and waited in his throne room, as he was informed that the witch had arrived, and he was a bit nervous yet excited, to say the least. King Jongin had heard that witches were exotic creatures, that some used their magic to enhance their beauty, and he hoped they had found one that did. Jongin straightened when the announcer entered the room followed by a band of guards.

“I hereby introduce the witch of the southern forest,” the loud voice of the announcer called before making way for the witch and the rest of the guards. The witch was wrapped in a large black cloak, completely covering their small stature. King Jongin could not see their body very well because of the cloak but when they stopped in front of the king he could see the bottom half of the witch's face; he could see their cute, round nose and their plump lips that looked so sexy. Jongin was getting excited and started forgetting what the witch was here for.

“Remove your hood so I may see you,” the king commanded as he leaned forward in anticipation. The witch reached up for their hood to take it off, and when they did the king's excitement left him immediately. “You're a man?”

“Yes. Is that a problem? My gender does not affect my ability,” the witch's deep voice echoed, only further ruining the king's excitement.

“No, I suppose it is not,” the king sighed as he slumped back into his throne. “Everyone else, leave.” The guards and the announcer left at the king's order so that only he and the witch were remaining. Once they were gone, the witch spoke.

“Your majesty,” the witch bowed. “I am called D.O. I have heard that you are having trouble in, say, fertility?”

The king's eyes narrowed as he said, “How do you know that? Who told you?”

"No one in particular. I could sense it before I was contacted,” D.O the witch said simply. The king looked him over skeptically, gauging critically at the many piercings the witch had, his choice of hairstyle, which was very short, and at the tattoos that peeked through the witch's cloak. “Would you rather we do this quick and painful or long and easy?"

“What is the cost of doing the long and easy?” The king asked with a worried look.

“Doing that requires me to take up time and resources so I would need to be paid handsomely. Roughly ten-million in silver."

“Ten-million? That is outrageous,” the king spat.

“Then I assume we will be proceeding quickly and painfully, which will only cost you ten silver.”

The king groaned in irritation as he weighed his options. In the end, he would rather endure a bit of pain than to give up that much money.

“Fine, let us get this over with,” king Jongin sighed as he stood up.

“Very well, then. Please stand in the middle of the room,” D.O instructed, and the king followed. The witch moved a few paces away from the king and removed his cloak; this revealed the many tattoos on the witch's arms and neck uncovered by his sleeveless tunic. D.O removed a medium jar from the pocket of his harem pants and uncorked it. King Jongin thought it was some sort of ink until the witch started to pour it onto the floor; it was more sand-like. The king watched as some sort of sigil was created around him until the jar was empty. Once empty, the jar was placed back into his pocket and a small dagger was brought out.

“I need some of your blood,” the witch said as he approaches the king with the dagger. The king allowed D.O to slice his palm. The pain shocked him but the witch suddenly licking the blood from his palm shocked him more.

“That wasn't so bad,” King Jongin laughed.

“That wasn't even the worst part,” D.O informed, stopping the king’s laugh all together. Once the blood stopped flowing, D.O moved back to the outside of the black sigil, making sure not to disturb the pattern. Once there, the witch cracked his knuckles and rolled his neck. “No matter how much pain you are in, you must remain standing,” D.O instructed as he held his palms up next to him and closed his eyes. The curtains to the large windows suddenly fell closed as his hands started to glow and the black sand caught on fire. When D.O opened his eyes again they were also glowing. As soon as the witch started speaking in a foreign language, a searing pain began seeping into king Jongin's body starting from the tips of his fingers and toes. The longer the chanting continued, the more the pain traveled inward towards his core, and the more it increased. The pain was making Jongin lightheaded and he felt he was going to collapse as it reached his stomach where it was most intense, but he knew he had to endure it. Just when the king felt he was about to blackout, D.O stopped his chanting and the glowing began to fade. The pain also began to fade as the fire put itself out and the curtains reopened.

“You may move now,” D.O told the other, and the king didn’t need to be told twice as he stumbled back to his throne. King Jongin watched as D.O cleans up—which only consisted of placing the jar on the floor so the sand could return to its home and the witch picked up his cloak. Once all the sand was back in the jar, he returned it to his pocket and wrapped his cloak back onto his shoulders. “The spell should take full effect in about a month.”

“I just went through all that just for it to not fully work for a month?” The king suddenly stood and yelled.

“If you are not satisfied, I can extract the magic from you through the same procedure with an additional price of one-hundred silver?”

“No! No, I am fine. I-I just did not expect that much time,” the king fell back into his chair with exhaustion.

“Very well, then.”

A month passed, and the King started trying for an heir again. He tried with his queen and all the concubines at least three times only to get the same result: no heir. King Jongin decided to go up to the witch himself and demand a refund. He took a horse and ventured into the southern forest to find the witch; luckily he was not too hard to find, but it was a good distance from the kingdom.

The king banged on the door yelling, “Come out witch, we need to talk!” The King continued to bang on the door until it opened.

“What do you want?” The witch groaned as he glared at the king.

“Your little spell didn't work! I still haven't produced an heir.”

“My spells always work,” D.O corrected. “You should be able to procure an heir.”

“Apparently not? I have copulated with my queen and all of the concubines and still, there is no heir.”

“Then there is your problem.”

The king looked at the shorter man with confusion. “What?”

“You do not get it, do you?” the witch simply laughed.

“What nonsense are you spitting? Did you trick me, witch?” The king was starting to become furious as the other continued to laugh. The witch continued to laugh as he raised a hand and waved it in the air; suddenly, their surroundings changed and they were now in what seemed to be a bedroom. The king barely had time to look around before he was yanked forward and falling onto the large bed; the next moment, there was another body on top of him.

“If you want an heir so bad, then I will give you one,” D.O husked into the king's ear, and Jongin shivered.

“No, get off of me!” King Jongin tried to push the witch away.

“Why?” D.O asked as he stopped his hands in undressing the other. “Don't you need an heir, or does it not matter?”

“No, I do. It does matter. I...I just—”

“Then shut up and let me help you. Don't worry, I will not charge you.” D.O the witch waited for the king to nod before he proceeded with the undressing. D.O unhooked the king's cape then removed his tunic, leaving him only in his breeches. D.O took a moment to stop and admire the one under him. King Jongin started to feel embarrassed under the witch's heated gaze, and he was about to say something when the other beat him to it.

“You have such a beautiful body. So well built and such beautiful skin. Darker skin is uncommon around these parts, so it is stunning to see someone who is different here." The king found himself blushing at those words, and he couldn’t help but hide his face with his hands.

“Please, don’t say that,” Jongin whined.

“Why? It is the truth,” D.O said while removing the other’s hands from his face. “Our children will be so beautiful because of this truth.”

Before Jongin could protest any further, D.O sealed their lips together so that he would not speak and he continued the undressing. D.O managed to remove the king’s breeches, revealing soft and equally tanned legs. With a pleased hum, D.O separated their lips, allowing Jongin to breathe, and decided to start kissing other places. He started with Jongin’s neck then to his chest and stomach before coming to his hips and legs; D.O made sure to leave marks along the way, and it made the king whimper and squirm. Having someone show him this kind of attention was completely foreign to Jongin. Usually, he was the one worshiping someone else’s body. To be on the receiving end was a bit mindblowing. D.O was exploring areas of pleasure that Jongin didn’t even know were possible for a man, and Jongin loved it. D.O’s touches were so delicate and teasing that it was driving Jongin crazy. He wanted more but had a hard time swallowing his pride to voice his desires.

“What is with that face?” D.O asked, bringing Jongin out of his thoughts. “Does something hurt?”

“No,” Jongin said, trying to think of something. He was not aware of his facial expressions. “I...I was just thinking that I didn’t know your name.”

“I have already told you my name,” D.O says gruffly.

The king curses himself mentally. “I-I meant your real name. I know that cannot be your real name.”

“Why is that so important?”

Now it was Jongin’s turn to get a bit frustrated, but he was still flustered from the other’s gaze and the previous stimulation; he wanted so badly for it to return. “Because...If we are to be so intimate together, I should at least know your real name.”

D.O seemed to contemplate the reason for a second, taking a moment to glance at Jongin’s erect penis then trailing his eyes back up to Jongin’s eyes. “Just know, if I tell you my name and you say it, I just might lose my control. My name has a power you don’t understand.”

“Well, then help me to understand,” Jongin growled seductively as he sat up to wrap his arms around the other’s neck. The witch gulped before leaning into Jongin’s ear. “Kyungsoo,” Jongin rolled off of his tongue, and the other visibly shivered, so he said it again. “Kyungsoo.” Kyungsoo pushed him down again, but this time he left bites instead of nibbles. He also removed his clothes so that they were both naked. Once completely naked, Kyungsoo flipped Jongin over so that he was on his knees and elbows. Kyungsoo took Jongin’s rump into his hands; it wasn’t the roundest or plushest of tushes—unlike Kyungsoo’s plumb derriere—but it was still supple enough to fill his hands nicely. Kyungsoo kneaded at the flesh, making Jongin whimper, before separating the globes to reveal a glistening, wet rosebud.

“Wow, you are so wet, just like a woman. I wonder if your walls are as soft and pliant as a woman as well,” Kyungsoo hummed as he pressed his thumb into Jongin’s entrance and it easily sunk to his knuckle. Kyungsoo hummed again as Jongin whimpered, but he moaned out when Kyungsoo stretched him open. “My, my, I see my spell has worked well. You should be able to have a natural birth at this rate, but now we just have to get you pregnant.”

“K-Kyungsoo,” Jongin moaned at the other’s words and the feeling of being stretched out so obscenely. Kyungsoo let out a groan of his own at the sound of his name coming out of Jongin’s mouth. 

“Damn, I just want to tear you apart,” Kyungsoo growled, kneading at Jongin’s ass more.

Jongin really liked the sound of that right about now, his arousal completely overriding his pride, and he moaned more, “Please, take me! Kyungsoo!”

Jongin did not need to say anymore as Kyungsoo forewent any more foreplay and just entered him in one swift thrust. Jongin cried out in a high-pitched voice, a range he had never hit before, and he grips at the sheets beneath him. Kyungsoo just held still, allowing Jongin to get used to the sensation of being full, as small whimpers escaped from Jongin’s mouth. As minutes passed, Jongin started to become restless. He wants the pleasure to come back, but Kyungsoo wasn’t giving it to him.

“K-Kyungsoo...please move,” Jongin whimpered as he sat up a bit to look back at Kyungsoo. What he doesn’t expect is to see Kyungsoo with his eyes closed and his teeth ground tightly together; he also noticed that his teeth looked sharper than before. “Kyungsoo?” As soon as he said the other’s name again, his eyes shot open and they were completely black. Jongin barely had time to be shocked before Kyungsoo started thrusting into him at a ruthless, animalistic pace. Jongin moaned out whorishly as he was fucked into the mattress. His whole body was burning with pleasure and it was driving him insane. Jongin reached back to try and grab at Kyungsoo, and when he reached him he tried to pull him closer; Kyungsoo complied, not slowing down his pace at all, and draped himself over Jongin’s back. At this angle, Kyungsoo’s thrusts were deeper and Jongin could feel the tip of Kyungsoo’s cock press against something with each inward thrust. It wasn’t his prostate, so Jongin didn’t know what it was. It felt strange, but it still felt good nonetheless.

“Do you feel that, Jongin? Do you feel me inside you? I am pressing on the entrance of the womb I gave you. That is where our child will grow,” Kyungsoo grunted as he brought his hand to rest on Jongin’s lower stomach. Jongin only moaned back in response, not being able to formulate any words. “I’m going to fill you up with my seed until you are pregnant. Is that what you want, Jongin, to be filled up until you are round with my offspring?” Jongin only moaned more at the words, but it was not enough for Kyungsoo. “I can’t hear you, Jongin. I won’t know what you want unless you tell me.”

“Ah! Y-Yes! Please...fill me up! Fuck me until I’m pregnant! Agh!”

“Fine!” Kyungsoo groaned. “Have all of my seed!” Kyungsoo’s hips stuttered and he gave Jongin a few more harsh thrusts before pressing into Jongin’s cervix to flood the warm cavern with his sperm. Jongin was pushed over the edge with the feeling of being filled, and his walls spasmed as he came on just that feeling alone, Kyungsoo’s name spilling from his lips like a mantra. Kyungsoo fell with Jongin onto the bed when his legs finally gave out. They just laid there panting, with Jongin’s occasional whimpers as Kyungsoo’s cock continued to throb inside of him, and until Kyungsoo was completely spent and they had to catch their breaths. When Kyungsoo had finally regained his awareness, he noticed that Jongin had completely passed out. He slowly pulled himself free, eliciting a small whimper from the other, before sitting back to look at the mess he made. Jongin was completely marked up with bruises and bite marks, and his excess semen was dribbling out of Jongin’s swollen hole. Kyungsoo sighed and cursed himself mentally for letting himself lose control so easily; he would have to make it up to the other later on, but for now, he had to clean the other up.

Instead of using his magic to clean the young king up, Kyungsoo did it the old-fashioned way with delicate and caring hands. It wasn’t very often that Kyungsoo got to treat someone this way, and it was not like he could easily get this far with anyone without them becoming frightened, but he found it easing to be able to care for someone. Sadly, though, Kyungsoo had to send the king on his way since his part was finished; he wouldn’t need Kyungsoo anymore and would probably never need him again afterward. Once the child was born, Jongin’s body would revert to normal as if the spell never took place. It made Kyungsoo a bit sad, but he could not dwell on it. Once Jongin was clean, and in fresh clothes, Kyungsoo used his magic to send him, and his horse, back to the castle safely.

Jongin woke up the next morning, snuggled in his bed. He thought his encounter with the witch had all been just a dream, seeing that there was no evidence of it—no pain or marks at all—he was just going to write it off as a dream, but it felt all too real. A few months later, however, proved that the encounter had not been a dream at all; the king was indeed pregnant. Jongin could not believe it at all, but then again, he could. It still took him a while to accept his pregnancy, but once he did, he needed to see the witch again. On a day where he did not have much to do, King Jongin rode out to where he remembered the witch’s cabin to be. When he arrived, he banged on the door.

“Witch! I demand you open this door, now!” Jongin called. After a while of waiting with no answer, Jongin knocked again. “Kyungsoo! Open this door!”

“What do you want?” Kyungsoo’s voice answered from behind, startling Jongin.

Turning to see Kyungsoo behind him, Jongin sighed with a hand on his stomach. “Kyungsoo, I need to—”

“Do not say my name,” Kyungsoo growled as he grit his teeth.

Jongin took a step back a bit before he continued. “I-I need to talk to you.”

“What is there to talk about? I see you are already getting what you wanted,” Kyungsoo questions as he motions to Jongin’s already protruding stomach.

“Well, yes, but—”

“If you already got what you wanted then leave me alone, I have no more business with you,” Kyungsoo simply said as he walked towards his door, not sparing Jongin another glance.

“But I don’t have everything I want,” Jongin blurted, stopping Kyungsoo from unlocking his door. He looks at Jongin to continue. “I have been thinking a lot since that day, and I don’t know why, but I can’t get you out of my head. Maybe it’s because no one has ever treated me in such a way or said such words to me.”

“You mean treating you like a breeding whore and saying dirty words to you?”

“No! Well, yes, but,” Jongin paused as a flush covered his face. “I mean no one has called me beautiful and admired my body as you did. I-I wasn’t completely unconscious when you took care of me after we had sex, and no one has ever cared to make sure I was alright like you did.”

“What about your wife, the queen?”

“I don’t really love her in that way, and she doesn’t love me the same either; we were just required to marry each other. We are more like friends than lovers.”

“But you had sex with her and had to take care of her afterward—”

“That does not matter! It isn’t her that I love, it’s you.” Jongin was panting a bit as he tried to hold back his emotions, but he was having a hard time doing so.

“How can you be certain?” Kyungsoo argued, a bit of frustration showing on his face. “We barely know each other, and it could just the imbalance of your hormones that are making your thoughts crazy?”

“I am not crazy! And who are you to tell me what my heart feels? I have only been in love once before, and that was with dancing, and I know that is exactly what I feel for you!”

“Stop being ridiculous, Jongin,” Kyungsoo groaned. “You do not love me, no one can.”

“But I do, so why can’t you see that?” Kyungsoo said nothing, and he finally opened his door. “Kyungsoo—” Jongin tried to follow him, but with a wave of Kyungsoo’s hand, Jongin was sent back to the castle. The guards standing in front of the castle were startled by their king’s sudden appearance but quickly rushed to his side once they see the tears streaming down his face.

The next few months were hell for Jongin. Jongin thought the morning sickness he had experienced was bad, but it turned out the constant aching was worse. Jongin’s stomach had grown exceptionally in a short amount of time; he’d say that it looked like he swallowed a watermelon if you asked him. He was only twenty-five weeks pregnant, yet it looked like he would give birth any day now. All of this was nothing though, compared to how poor his mood was. He had not spoken to Kyungsoo since the day he confessed to the other, and Kyungsoo’s words and attitude still played in his mind. His queen tried to comfort him through it, also reminding him that stress was not good for the baby, but he could not help it. By the thirty-third week, Jongin was bed-ridden because of how big he had gotten and too much movement would cause too much strain on his overtaxed body. Jongin had been sitting by one of the windows, rubbing his stomach, when he heard commotion brewing outside of his room. The next thing he knew his door opened and his queen entered.

“You should not be out of bed,” she reprimanded, but Jongin did not respond. She just sighed before continuing, “The witch is here.” This seemed to have caught Jongin’s attention, and he whipped his head towards her.

“Bring him here.” Just as quickly as the king had asked for him, the witch appeared, startling the both of them. There was only silence as they both stared at him. The queen had a deep glare, not at all liking the fact that the man that has been causing her husband emotional pain just showed up unannounced. The king, on the other hand, had an unreadable expression, but if you had known him for as long as the queen had you could tell his mind was running with so many questions.

“Well! Why are you here? Are you just going to stand there?” The queen finally spoke up in agitation, and before she could say more, Jongin spoke.

“Krystal, please. Could you leave us for a bit?” The king asked in a tight tone. The woman looked back at him with protest, and he could see she was concerned so he gave her a small smile. “Don’t worry, I’ll be fine.” Reluctantly, the queen gave him a comforting rub on the shoulder before exiting the room, but not before giving the witch another glare.

Once again the silence returned and it was uncomfortable. Jongin had gone back to staring out the window, and if Kyungsoo was honest, the other looked so beautiful in the light of the setting sun. But then he remembered what he came there for. With a sigh, Kyungsoo pulled down his hood and slowly walked over to where the king was perched. Not noticing the movement behind him, Jongin slowly rubbed his stomach as he gathered his emotions enough to speak to the other, and when he did he finally turned back to face the other; however, what he didn’t expect was for the witch to be knelt right in front of him presenting a bouquet of red, pink, and white flowers.

“Kyungsoo—”

“Jongin—” They both spoke at the same time. “What were you going to say?”

“N-No...you speak,” Jongin gestured for Kyungsoo to continue. The latter took a breath before speaking again.

“Jongin, I...I was a fool, I-I am a fool, to have pushed you away. I was afraid, and I...I still am, that what you felt for me was just another illusion.” Kyungsoo took a moment to look up at Jongin but regretted it since the other’s beautiful face only served to make him more nervous. Jongin did not hesitate to look at the other, and he wanted to coo at how cute the other looked. This was a complete flip from how they first met and he couldn’t believe that this small, stuttering, blushing man knelt before him was a powerful witch. “So many have rejected me or used me because of my abilities, so I try to push them away before I can get attached, but you...I don’t know what it is about you that makes me want to stay. What I am trying to say is...If you will have me, I will be yours, and I can only hope that you will be mine in return.” Kyungsoo finally looked Jongin in the eyes with a hopeful look, but his hope diminished when he saw the other’s eyes brimmed with tears as he held a glare.

“You know, I hate you very much right now! I should just reject you and burn your flowers! But I won’t, because I don’t really hate you at all. I-I can’t hate you.” The king sniffled as he covered his face with his hands. Kyungsoo wanted to go up and wipe the other’s tears, but he didn’t know if he was allowed, so he just waited as Jongin gathered himself. “You should have listened to me when I said I loved you. That could have saved us from all of this. Could have saved me from all that stress! Gosh, everyone has been so worried, but how am I supposed to react when the father of my children rejected me?”

At the mention of children, Kyungsoo’s eyes immediately darted to Jongin’s very large, pregnant belly. “C-Children?”

“Yes. The physician thinks I am carrying more than one babe, and so do I, otherwise all of this moving and kicking would not make sense, and let’s not mention how large I have become. It is either I carry multiple or your offspring has grown into an adult at an alarming rate. I sure hope it is the first of ideas.” Jongin gave a huff at the thought, but then he took notice of how Kyungsoo’s eyes were wide with curiosity as he looked at his stomach. “Do you want to feel?”

“M-may I?” When Jongin gave him a nod, Kyungsoo attentively and cautiously placed a hand on Jongin’s stomach. Kyungsoo could feel how warm the skin was even through the thick tunic. Not even a minute of having his hand pressed to Jongin’s stomach, Kyungsoo felt movement and even a light tap against his hand. He closed his eyes so he could focus and see if he could feel it again, and he indeed got another kick

“They know you are here, and I think they are happy,” Jongin said as he gently placed a hand atop Kyungsoo’s. When Kyungsoo opened his eyes again, they were shining with unshed tears.

“I’m so sorry. I am an idiot for not seeing your feelings sooner.”

“It’s alright. I forgive you and so do our babies. I am just glad you are here now.” Jongin pulled Kyungsoo up off the floor to give him a warm hug. Once Jongin finally released Kyungsoo, he finally acknowledged the flowers that were brought to him. “Wow, these are so beautiful, and they smell so nice.”

“I had a friend put them together for me. Flowers are his specialty. Here, let me put them in a vase for you.” Kyungsoo stood for a moment to conjure up an emerald-colored vase before plopping the flowers in. Jongin took them again and placed them on the window sill with a smile. Jongin was just about to stand to hug Kyungsoo, but he felt a twinge of pain. “Are you alright,” Kyungsoo asked as he reached out to grab Jongin.

“Y-Yes, I think so.” Jongin took a moment to breathe before fully stepping up to Kyungsoo. “I have been having a bit of pain lately, but the physician said it only because I am close to delivering.” Kyungsoo nodded in understanding, but still looked worried. He guided Jongin over to his bed and made sure he was comfortable before stepping back. Before he could get too far, Jongin grabbed his hand. “Don’t go.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” Kyungsoo reassured. When Jongin pulled Kyungsoo to the bed again, Kyungsoo didn’t hesitate to crawl into the bed next to him.

The moon was just rising into the sky when the king was awoken from his slumber; it was to the feeling of cramping pain in his abdomen and back as well as the feeling of moisture under him. Before he was even fully aware of the situation, he could hear the witch calling for maids and the physician. Everything was a blur of pain and screaming for Jongin as his children prepared to be brought into the word, but the one thing he was sure of was that both his queen and Kyungsoo were by his side to help him through it. By noon of the following day, a beautiful prince and princess were welcomed into the kingdom.

Kyungsoo held a baby in each arm as Jongin was cleaned up, and he felt like the luckiest and the most unworthy person in the world. The boy, held in his right arm, resembled him the most with his black hair and pale skin; the girl, held in his left, had Jongin’s darker skin and brown hair; even with these differences, it was easy to tell who the parents were as they shared features of both.

“I was only expecting to get one heir when I sought help,” king Jongin said as he sat up, but he groaned a bit as his body still ached. The queen helped him to get into a more comfortable position before he could take his son into his arms.

“This was unexpected for me as well, but I guess my spell worked a little too well,” Kyungsoo chuckled. “But I assume his majesty is happy with the result of his request?”

The king laughed and leaned into Kyungsoo’s shoulder. “Indeed I am, but now I have another.”

“Oh.” The witch looked at the king with curiosity.

“Since I cannot formally marry you, I wish for you to become my consort if that is alright with you.” Jongin looked at the witch wearily, but then Kyungsoo gave a big smile.

“His majesty’s wish is my command.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are always appreciated


	3. My Little Alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alpha Kyungsoo, Omega Jongin, age-swap, age gap, implied/mentioned mpreg, mutual pinning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a bit behind, but I have something special for the next chapter.

“Did you hear? Jongin is coming back from studying overseas.” Kyungsoo perked up from his book, hearing the words of some older ladies passing by. Luckily they stopped at one of the vending carts close by so Kyungsoo could continue listening.

“Really? His parents must be so excited to have their precious Omega back. Heavens, I sure would if I let one of my own go off into the unknown.”

“Right? I just hope he is still unmated; I would love him to meet my grandson. My daughter and her mate will be visiting next week, so hopefully, he is here.”

Kyungsoo hurriedly closed his book and took off in the direction of his home. He wondered if his parents knew about Jongin’s return. His and Jongin’s parents were close, which is the reason the two were also close, so it would make sense if they knew. As Kyungsoo jogged down the dirt road home, he saw his father out front in the garden, but there was someone else next to him. Before Kyungsoo could tell who the person was, he recognized them with his nose, and it sent him into an all-out sprint.

“Jongin Hyung!” Kyungsoo yelled, and the man turned around just in time to get tackled by him.

“My gosh!” Jongin took a minute to gather himself before looking at the young boy hugging him. “Kyungsoo? Is that really you?”

“Of course!” Kyungsoo let Jongin stand them up so he could get a good look at him.

“Wow. You have grown so much. I remember when you barely reached my hip, and now you are way up here.” Jongin placed a hand on Kyungsoo’s head, which stopped right at his chest. The smile that he gave Kyungsoo was one that Kyungsoo remembered very well and stuck in his memory well after Jongin had left. He was extremely happy to have his favorite hyung back, and it made his chest feel warm; he felt more at ease than he had been since the other left. Kyungsoo went back to hugging the other, placing his head against Jongin’s warm, firm yet soft chest. He felt at home.

“So how long have you been back in town?” Kyungsoo’s father asked Jongin over dinner; he was the one who invited the other Omega, and there was no reason for him to say no.

“Just yesterday, but I was so tired from the trip that I basically slept for the rest of the day. Well, maybe not until I ate dinner with my parents. They wouldn’t let me be until I ate.” Jongin laughed to himself at the memory.

“I would understand why. You are so thin. Omegas should be sturdy with a healthy weight to them. How do you expect to have healthy pups if you are all skin and bones?” Mrs. Doh chuckled to herself with a shake of her head as she proceeded to add more food to Jongin’s plate. Jongin laughed a bit with her, but Kyungsoo could tell he was a bit uncomfortable with the statement, could smell the unease rolling off of him.

“Well, I did study dance while I was away and we had to have a serious diet to make sure we stayed in shape,” Jongin added to try to ease a bit of his tension.

“Speaking of studies, how was school overseas?” Mr. Doh asked as he also tried to change the subject.

“It was great, actually. I studied with some of the best dance instructors in Europe.” Jongin’s scent changed immediately now that he was focused on his passion. Kyungsoo’s tension also decreased as he listened intently. “...Right, Soo?”

“Huh? What?” Kyungsoo blinked in confusion. Jongin was looking at him with expectation, but he kept staring.

“Yes, Kyungsoo is graduating this year,” Mr. Doh filled in as he nudged his son with his elbow.

“Oh, yea. I guess I am,” Kyungsoo laughed and scratched the back of his head.

“What do you plan to study afterward?” Jongin asked, bringing his attention back to the younger boy.

“Oh, um...I was thinking about studying culinary arts, b-but if not I’ll study agriculture.”

“That sounds great, Soo. You were always good at cooking.”

“All thanks to me,” Mrs. Doh added. “At this rate, Kyungsoo would make for the perfect mate. Now, all we need is to wait and see what he presents as.”

“I...didn’t want to ask earlier, but I guess that is why I couldn’t smell what you were when you hugged me.” Jongin gave an awkward smile, but it made Kyungsoo blush.

“It doesn’t really matter. I am probably just a Beta anyway.”

“Of course it matters, Kyungsoo,” his mother corrected. “If you don’t present, then we won’t know your place in the community. What about the festivals or the hunting parties? Traditions matter, Kyungsoo.”

“He is just a bit of a late bloomer. We will know when the time comes.” Mr. Doh once again came to his son’s rescue, making Mrs. Doh huff in frustration. The rest of their dinner was mostly peaceful; Jongin spoke of his experiences in Europe and Kyungsoo talked about some of the things he did while Jongin was away. Once dinner was finished, Kyungsoo and his mother washed the dishes while Jongin and Mr. Doh put the remaining food away, but not before he made Jongin a container to take with him.

“Feel free to stop by any time, dear,” Mrs. Doh told Jongin as he put his shoes on to leave.

“Don’t worry, I will. Oh, and don’t forget to stop by my parent’s place too. I will be there for a while before I can get my own place. I’ll text Kyungsoo when I do.” Jongin looked to Kyungsoo with a smile and gave his hair a ruffle before heading off. Kyungsoo watched the whole time as Jongin left until he disappeared through the trees. He felt a bit sad to see Jongin go so soon, but there was also tomorrow.

  
  


“What has got you all smiley and bright-eyed?” Kyungsoo’s best friend, Chanyeol, asked as he sat next to his small friend. Usually, Kyungsoo was deep into a book or his phone when Chanyeol walked into class, so to see the other so dazed with a goofy smile on his face sort of surprised him.

“Who, me? Nothing,” Kyungsoo sighed and went from staring to fiddling with his pencil.

“I have known you for too long to see that it is more than nothing. What is it? You finally get a date with Hongki?” Chanyeol playfully nudged Kyungsoo with his elbow, and Kyungsoo pushed him away.

“No! Definitely not that.”

“Then what?” Kyungsoo hesitated in answering, not sure how Chanyeol would react, but eventually took out his phone.

“Do...you remember Jongin hyung, the one who went to study overseas?”

Chanyeol took a moment to think. “I think I remember you talking about him back in middle school.”

“Well, he came back this weekend.” Kyungsoo showed Chanyeol the picture that he and Jongin had taken the Saturday after Jongin came to his house; they had gone walking the next day to hang out and talk.

“Holy shit! That’s your hyung?” Chanyeol suddenly snatched the phone from Kyungsoo’s hands to get a closer look. “Man, he’s hot. I see why you are so dazed. You got a crush on him?”

“No!” Kyungsoo suddenly barked. He took his phone back and held it close so Chanyeol couldn’t take it again. “He’s just my hyung...I-I admire him.”

“Really? Then I guess I have a chance after all,” Chanyeol laughed with a devious smirk, but he yelped when a flurry of punches came to his shoulder and ribs. “Hey! Hey, I am only joking. He is probably as head over heels about you as you are about him, anyway.”

“That’s impossible.” Kyungsoo stopped his assault with a sigh and sat back down. “He is way out of my league and he is way older than me. I have no chance.”

“What? He can’t be that far. How old is he?”

“Twenty-eight. A whole ten years.”

“Wow, you weren’t kidding.”

“Not only that, he is an Omega, and I am nothing. Even if I was closer to his age, I am pretty sure he would want an Alpha or a decent Beta as a mate. At this rate, I have no chance even if I do become a Beta.”

“Hey, don’t say that, Soo. You would be a great mate. In fact, I believe you would be the perfect mate no matter what you present as. You can cook, you’re smart, attractive, dependable; I could go on forever. Shoot, if it were me, I would choose you as my mate in a heartbeat.”

Kyungsoo laughed a bit. “Don’t let Baekhyun hear you say that. He would maul me then come after you. But I am sure he would spare your life since he loves you so much.” Just as the Alpha in question was mentioned, Baekhyun materialized at the classroom door.

“Yeol, baby, you didn’t meet me at my locker like you promised,” Baekhyun called as he waltzed over, and the Beta bristled.

“I totally forgot,” Chanyeol whispered to himself just before Baekhyun plopped himself onto Chanyeol’s desk.

“Where’s my good morning kiss?” Baekhyun tapped his cheek where he expected the kiss, but Kyungsoo could see the gleam in his eyes. Right as the unsuspecting Chanyeol leaned in, Baekhyun grabbed him by the shirt and dragged him in for a not so innocent kiss on the lips. Kyungsoo had to avert his eyes as the two started making out on the desk.

“Byun!” The teacher suddenly yelled as he entered the class, immediately making the lovers separate. “You are not supposed to be here until third period. Get to class or I am writing you up!”

Baekhyun gave an exasperated sigh before smiling back at Chanyeol. “Alright, babe, see you at lunch.” He gave Chanyeol a quick peck before hopping off the desk and out of the classroom.

The rest of the school day went like it usually did, for the most part, but Kyungsoo was feeling a bit antsy. Chanyeol commented on it, telling him that his scent smelled a bit off, but Kyungsoo brushed it off as just being tired and ready to head home. When it was time to head home, Kyungsoo was indeed feeling tired, but full of energy all the same. Instead of taking it easy as he planned, Kyungsoo helped out his parents with whatever they needed to do, whether it be just helping around the house or running errands for them. Mrs. Doh was completely shocked by her son’s sudden productivity, but Mr. Doh was just glad to see Kyungsoo up and about and not moping around. It was like ever since Jongin came back, Kyungsoo was brightening back up.

“Are you sure you are alright, buddy? You’ve been acting strange lately.” Chanyeol stared at Kyungsoo with concern. They were at lunch, and while Chanyeol sat with his long legs draped across Baekhyun’s lap, Kyungsoo sat across from them shoveling food into his mouth. Chanyeol looked borderline disgusted at the rate Kyungsoo was eating while Baekhyun was cheering him on.

“Yea—great actually!” Kyungsoo took a break from eating to speak and drink some water. “I have actually never felt better.”

“Well, that’s great to hear,” Baekhyun commented as he took a sip of his drink. “Oh, hey! How are you and that Jongin guy?” Chanyeol had eventually told his lover about Kyungsoo’s crush, and though Kyungsoo was annoyed at his friend for telling, it wasn’t that bad after the initial shock.

“Well...Jongin finally got his own apartment. He said he would be showing me today and said he would pick me up after school.” Kyungsoo tried to conceal his excitement for later today, but his scent screamed how happy he was.

“Oh, is that so? Now you two can finally get some alone time instead of being cock-blocked by nuisances.” Baekhyun chuckled darkly as he crept his hand up the inside of Chanyeol’s thigh. The Beta squeaked in surprise and quickly grabbed Baekhyun’s hand to stop any further movement.

“Baekhyun!” Both friends exclaimed with red faces and it made Baekhyun burst into chaotic laughter.

The end of the school day came and Kyungsoo waited at the school gate practically overflowing with excitement. People who passed him gave him curious looks, but he paid them no attention. A gust of wind suddenly blew in Kyungsoo’s direction, and the scent that was carried to him made his nostrils flare and his chest tighten. Kyungsoo looked in the direction the scent came from, and for certain Jongin was making his way down the sidewalk towards him. If Kyungsoo was in wolf form, his tail would be wagging like crazy as he ran up to Jongin, and the Omega let out a surprised yelp as he was lifted off the ground into a hug.

“Nice to see you, too, Soo,” Jongin laughed. Though Kyungsoo put him down, Kyungsoo still had his arms around the other. “Looks like someone is happy to see me. Did you get taller?” Jongin petted Kyungsoo’s head, which now reached his chin before hugging him back. Kyungsoo was releasing an extremely happy scent and it was weirdly making Jongin feel happy and calm as well.

Jongin’s new apartment was not too far from their pack’s territory, just on the outskirts within an urban area, so they walked. All the while, Kyungsoo and Jongin walked hand in hand, seemingly comfortable with the closeness. Every now and then, their shoulders bumped and Jongin smiled at Kyungsoo as he guided the other. Kyungsoo was barely focused on their surroundings as his mind was completely on Jongin and how beautifully his skin glowed in the afternoon sun. After the fifteen-minute walk, they arrived at Jongin’s apartment.

“This is it,” Jongin presented as he walked ahead to show off the place. Kyungsoo looked around, taking off his shoes in the process. “Don’t mind the boxes, my roommate is still helping me to unpack.”

“Roommate?” Kyungsoo froze and took a quick sniff of the air, and there was, in fact, the faint scent of another wolf. A Beta to be exact.

“Yea, I figured it would be easier to pay rent this way until I got a stable job. Besides, Sehun is really nice…” Jongin trailed off as he sensed Kyungsoo’s discomfort; however, it dissipated once Kyungsoo got closer to him. “I’ll show you around.”

Jongin showed Kyungsoo the kitchen, bathroom, and even his bedroom. Kyungsoo was relieved that Jongin didn’t share a room with that Sehun person. When Jongin wasn’t looking, Kyungsoo unconsciously rubbed his scent onto any surface that he could until it was time for him to go home. Kyungsoo was reluctant to go home, but Jongin didn’t want Kyungsoo’s parents to worry.

  
  


“Not even a whole month into this apartment and you are already bringing Alphas over,” Sehun scoffed as he walked past Jongin making ramyeon in the kitchen.

“I have done no such thing,” Jongin defended as he glanced back at his roommate.

“If that is so, then why does everything smell like Alpha? I’m sure I haven’t brought anyone in here that smells like Aloe Vera and Pine.”

Jongin took a moment to think, trying to remember if that sounded like any Alpha he knew, but only one person came to mind. “Kyungsoo? He’s not an Alpha?”

“So his name is Kyungsoo? I really don’t know how you managed to sneak him past me, but you are doing a great job, and so is he at marking you.” Sehun cracked open a can of beer as he turned to the Omega.

“That can’t be right. He hasn’t presented yet and I am sure I would be able to tell if he was an Alpha.”

“Hasn’t presented yet? How old is this guy?”

“Kyungsoo’s only eighteen, but he is a late bloomer.”

“Wow, I didn’t take you for someone who likes younger guys,” Sehun muttered, prompting Jongin to roll his eyes. “Either way, if he is a late bloomer, it seems like this flower is blooming now. If that is the case, could you tell him to limit his scenting to only your things?” Sehun doesn’t even give Jongin the chance to respond before he heads back into his room.

Jongin turned off the stove and contemplated the situation at hand. If Kyungsoo was presenting as an Alpha, then that was great, but how come Kyungsoo didn’t tell him, or rather how come Jongin is only now realizing the recent change in the other’s scent. If Jongin thought about it longer, there were a bunch of things about Kyungsoo that had changed in the past couple of months. It was already known that Kyungsoo was clingy, so that didn’t seem strange to Jongin. He did notice that Kyungsoo had a sudden growth spurt compared to when Jongin had first arrived back to Korea, and maybe Jongin noticed how Kyungsoo’s voice got a bit beeper when he was talking directly to him. All the signs were there, but Jongin seemed to be blind to them. And let’s not forget how calm Jongin seemed to become whenever Kyungsoo was around. Not wanting to trust his instinct at the moment, Jongin quickly pulled out his phone to look some thighs up.

The next day, making sure it was around the time that Kyungsoo got out of school, Jongin waited for Kyungsoo at the gate. Jongin waited a full thirty minutes with no sign of Kyungsoo, even through all the departing students.

“Hey, you are Jongin, right?” A tall Beta, flocked by a shorter Alpha, asked as he approached.

“Uh...Yes?” Jongin muttered, becoming cautious and wary of the two.

“I’m Kyungsoo’s best friend, Chanyeol, and this is my boyfriend Baekhyun,” Chanyeol introduced. Jongin felt a bit safer now knowing their identities, but he was still cautious. “Are you looking for Kyungsoo?”

“Yes, actually. I needed to ask him something.”

“I figured. He told me that if you came to see him, to let you know that he would be home. He hasn’t been feeling well lately, so he might be absent from school for a while.” At this information, Jongin’s eyes widen.

He was just about to take off before turning back to yell a quick, “Thank you,” before going in the direction of the Doh residence.

When Jongin finally got to the Doh’s house, he was about to march straight up to the door to knock when suddenly Mrs. Doh stood from the garden to stop him.

“Jongin, dear. Good to see you. What brings you here today?”

“I came here to see Kyungsoo,” Jongin informed, taking a glance at the house behind him. He could sense something was wrong.

“Oh, I am sorry, dear, but Kyungsoo isn’t feeling well. Maybe you should come back when he is better. I will make sure to tell him you stopped by and tell him to contact you when things blow over.” Jongin wanted to ask about Kyungsoo further, but maybe he should just let it be for now. If Kyungsoo was going to tell him, then Jongin would let him do it on his own time.

Kyungsoo’s eyes shot open as soon as he caught a whiff of a very familiar and very pleasurable scent. His wolf was howling louder than before inside of him, and his instincts told him to follow the scent. Kyungsoo jumped from under the cover, completely disregarding the fact that he was shirtless, and marched straight out of his bedroom. Just as he was getting to the stairs, his father was coming up.

“Soo, you’re up. I was just bringing more warm towels. Are you hungry?”

“Umm, no...actually…” Kyungsoo’s mind was spinning and he couldn’t get his words out. All he could think about was the scent and how it was now getting fainter. He had to follow it.

“Hey?” Kyungsoo’s father came up to him, looking concerned, and he tried to release some soothing pheromones to help Kyungsoo calm down. It worked for a second as he leaned into his father’s gentle touch to his cheek, but his father’s scent wasn’t the one he was after.

“I...need to go for a walk,” Kyungsoo finally got out, trying not to sound tense.

“Okay, go get a shirt and I’ll get our shoes.”

“Alone,” Kyungsoo clarified, halting his father’s movement as he went to the shoe rack.

Mr. Doh looked his son in the eyes, glowing red and unfocused from the rut he was experiencing, and saw desperation. He knew where Kyungsoo was planning to go, knew the moment he heard the boy calling the Omega’s name in his sleep, but he wasn’t ready for his son to finally grow up. “Fine. Just be back before sunrise.” Kyungsoo gave a small nod before grabbing his jacket and leaving the house.

“I was wondering where you went all of a sudden. Is your little Kyungsoo friend not coming today?” Sehun asked as he was gathering his coat and bag. Jongin had just walked through the door and was taking off his shoes.

“No, he wasn’t feeling well, so he probably won’t be over for a while.” Jongin sighed as he placed his key on the hook along with his jacket.

“Hm, well at least I don’t have to worry about deodorizing the entire apartment so I don’t suffocate.” Sehun chuckled but immediately stopped once he noticed Jongin’s slightly sour scent. “You okay?”

“Yea, just tired,” Jongin lied and gave a small smirk. “Don’t worry about me, you should get to work.”

Sehun was not convinced, but decided not to pry.“Yea. I am currently the only one paying the bills. When did you say you started working?”

“In about two weeks.”

“Well, enjoy your free time while you have it. I’ll see you later tonight.” Sehun gave his roommate a fist-bump before he left out of the door.

Before Jongin could get to the couch to flop down and mope, there was a heavy, hurried knock at the door. Jongin thought it was Sehun who probably forgot something and was too lazy to use his key, but a familiar scent caught his attention. Jongin was hesitant for a bit, thinking that maybe his mind was playing tricks on him, but then there was more knocking. Jongin reached for the knob, and before the door could be completely opened, it pushed open and he was tackled to the ground. The body on top of him was hot and heavy. The scent of an Alpha in rut completely drowning out all other scents.

“K-Kyungsoo?” Jongin was sure the scent of this Alpha was Kyungsoo’s but it was thicker and more mature with a spiciness to it. Was this really him?

The Alpha lifted his head to look at Jongin with his crimson eyes, and though it was a familiar face, there was a predatory gaze in his eyes. “Jongin. I finally found you. Finally found my Omega, my mate. All mine and no one else's.” Kyungsoo’s voice was deep, almost growling, as he stared at Jongin, and Jongin didn’t know whether to be afraid or turned on. Before he could even process the thought, Kyungsoo leaned down to his neck and began licking it, especially at the junction where his scent gland was. Jongin bit his lip as he tried to hold back a moan and keep his sanity, but Kyungsoo’s insistent licking and nibbling were making it hard.

“Kyungsoo...W-Wait!” Jongin pressed against the Alpha’s chest to get him to stop, but it only earned him a warning growl before sharp teeth sank into his neck. Jongin gasped at the sudden pain, eyes widened in shock, but soon they glazed over as heat and pleasure chased the pain away. Once the Alpha noticed that Jongin was now more pliant, he released the other’s neck and licked the area as a pleased rumble left his chest. The more he licked, the more the Omega underneath him moaned and released delicious smells.

The rest of the night passed in a blur of passion and pleasure; everything was forgotten as they gave in to their carnal needs. The first time Jongin emerged from a wave of bliss, he was laying on his side with the Alpha plastered to his back. He was feeling a bit bloated and uncomfortable, but when Jongin tried to shift his position it made both he and Kyungsoo groan. They were still tied together by the Alpha’s knot, which explained the bloating. Jongin tied to move again, gently this time, but then the Alpha’s arms wrapped tighter around his with a low growl. There was no use in trying to move anymore, so Jongin tried going back to sleep while he could.

The next time Jongin was able to think properly, he was laying on his side again but there was no bloating or strong grip around him. When he rolled over, he saw Kyungsoo sprawled out on his stomach, blankets barely covering him. Jongin could tell by his scent that his rut was over, so now he could finally have a bath and eat. Jongin made sure Kyungsoo was properly tucked in before leaving the bed. Not even five minutes after Jongin left the bed, Kyungsoo jolted awake as if a bucket of ice water was thrown onto him. He sat up and rubbed at his eyes until he was fully awake, but once he was the reality of everything hit him. He was not home and this wasn’t his bed, and he was naked. The last thing he remembered was his father singing him to sleep. Looking around the room and seeing, and smelling, the mess that was the room, Kyungsoo didn’t want to believe what he thought had happened, but the evidence was clear and the more he sat the more he remembered what happened between him and his Hyung.  _ What does this mean about me and Jongin’s relationship? I doubt he is okay with what happened,  _ Kyungsoo thought to himself. Kyungsoo was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of the bathroom door opening.

“Oh, you’re awake. You can shower if you want.” Kyungsoo just watched as Jongin moved across the room to his dresser to pull out another towel and washcloth. Jongin was wearing shorts and a tank-top, and Kyungsoo could easily see all the marks and bruises left on Jongin’s body; Kyungoo averted his eyes in guilt. “Take as long as you need. I will make us something to eat.” Jongin placed the towel and rag at the end of the bed without another word. Kyungsoo sat for a bit longer as he watched Jongin retreat down the hall before bolting to the bathroom.

When Kyungsoo waltzed into the kitchen, we were wearing one of Jongin’s shirts and a pair of his sweatpants; he was still smaller than the Omega even if he had had a recent growth spurt.

“You took quite a while in there. I thought you might have fallen in,” Jongin chuckled as he side glanced at the other. “I also washed your sweatpants with the sheet. I don’t think you came here with a shirt, so you can just keep the one I gave you to wear.” Jongin turned off the stove and plated the food before turning to hand Kyungsoo a plate. Kyungsoo only looked at the food then up at Jongin, and that was when he noticed the claim mark on the Omega’s neck.

“H-Hyung...I...I didn’t mean to…”

“Kyungsoo, let’s eat first then talk. We both need energy.” Jongin merely placed the plate in Kyungsoo’s hand before grabbing the utensils and guiding Kyungsoo over to the coffee table.

They ate in silence. Kyungsoo hesitated to eat a first, mind still racing, but as soon as he took one bite, he could not deny his hunger. Jongin smiled fondly as the younger ate and continued to eat his food.

“It was really good, Hyung. Thank you,” Kyungsoo said once he was finished, not a single morsel left on his plate. Jongin smiled with a nod and was about to stand to take the plates back into the kitchen, but Kyungsoo beat him to it. “I’ve got it.”

“Don’t break any of the dishes. There are already a couple of things I have to replace,” Jongin reprimanded playfully, but Kyungsoo bristled hearing this. Kyungsoo quickly scurried into the kitchen. Jongin immediately noticed Kyungsoo’s discomfort and followed him into the kitchen.

“Kyungsoo…”

“Jongin.” The tone of Kyungsoo’s voice made Jongin pause at the entrance of the kitchen, and he just waited for the other to continue. “I am so sorry about what happened. I completely lost control, and I...I forced you into mating with me. You probably didn’t even want to mate with someone like me, or maybe you were already planning to mate with someone way more mature and qualified than me. I would completely understand if you wanted to break the bond or if you don’t want to talk to me anymore. I’m really, really sorry.”

“Are you finished,” Jongin said after a bit of silence, and Kyungsoo nodded. “Good. Now listen, and listen well. I am not upset with you at all. Maybe a bit frustrated since you broke my bed, but I can always fix it until I can get it replaced.” Kyungsoo looked down at his hands sheepishly hearing that. “That’s beside the point though. I know you struggled controlling yourself because it was your first rut, and I know you didn’t mean to barge in here and mate with me...or maybe you did. Either way, I am not upset at all.”

“Y-You’re not.” Kyungsoo looked at Jongin hopefully.

“Not at all. I wish this would have happened differently when you were a little older, but I am not upset. I am actually a bit glad, since now I know I don’t have to worry about someone stealing you away.”

“So...you do like me back? I thought maybe I was shooting too high.”

“You? Shooting too high? I thought I was a creep for liking a kid I practically grew up with and helped raise. That’s why I wanted to wait until you were at least twenty.”

“S-Sorry,” Kyungsoo said again, but Jongin flicked him on the forehead.

“Stop apologizing.” Jongin pulled Kyungsoo into a hug with his nose pressed into the Alpha’s hair. “I told you I am happy.”

“But wait!” Kyungsoo suddenly pulled away from Jongin with wide horrified eyes. “Won’t you get pregnant? We kind of…”

“Oh, don’t worry about that. I take birth control, so we will be fine. We won’t have pups until we are both ready.” Kyungsoo hummed as he allowed Jongin to pull him back into the hug. “But what you should worry about is what our parents will say.”

“Holy shit! I told my dad I would be going for a walk. My mom is probably going to kill me.” Kyungsoo hid into Jongin’s neck, and Jongin patted his head and released calming pheromones. Kyungsoo calmed immediately and even let deep rumbles leave his chest. Jongin let out a pleasing sound of his own as he hugged Kyungsoo tighter.

“Aww, I love my cute little Alpha,” Jongin giggled as he scratched behind Kyungsoo’s ear.

“I-I’m not cute.” Jongin could hear the pout, though he could not see it, and he kissed him on the crown of the Alpha’s head.

The sound of the front opening grabbed both of their attention, and they both turned to see Sehun, clad in a mask and gloves, enter the apartment. 

“Oh, I am glad to see you guys are done ‘marking’ the apartment. I just came to collect my things to get out of your way, but I am sure you have marked them as yours as well.” Jongin could see the disgust on Sehun’s face through the mask.

“Sorry about that, Sehun, but I can assure you we left your room alone. I checked.”

“I hope so, and don’t think I haven’t noticed the broken furniture.”

“I’ll fix it!” Kyungsoo interjected, and Sehun folded his arms.

“I hope so. If you weren’t Jongin’s precious mate, I’d just burn everything, including you.” Sehun glared at Kyungsoo, who cowered a bit behind his mate, before smirking at the small Alpha.

Jongin patted Kyungsoo’s head reassuringly as he guided him back into the bedroom. They could worry about telling their parents later, but right now Jongin was in the mood for cuddling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always appreciated.


	4. Dumpling Chef

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chef Kyungsoo, Ballerino/model Jongin, mpreg, fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short but very sweet

**BREAKING NEWS: Just two weeks after the famous Korean ballet dancer and Gucci model Kim Jongin was spotted at restaurant XXX XXXX in his hometown, the restaurant gained its first Micheline star. Reporters talked to the owner of the establishment, Kim Kyungsoo, to get his reaction…**

Jongin scrolled through the article with a small smile on his face, especially when a picture of the restaurant owner popped up. He felt they could have gotten a better picture, maybe at a different angle, the glint from the sun on Kyungsoo’s glasses obscured his beautiful brown eyes, but he still looked handsome nonetheless. Sadly, Jongin had to put his phone away as his stylist finished his hair and make-up and he was called out to the set.

Once Jongin was completely finished with work, it was well into the night, almost midnight, so he was not expecting his husband to still be awake. When Jongin entered the apartment, he could hear the television on in the living room, which was the first indication; the second indication was the kitchen light on and the smell of kimchi.

“Soo, baby, you still up?” Jongin peeked into the kitchen as he hung his jacket up.

“Still? I was asleep until your son woke me up wanting kimchi pancakes.” Jongin watched as Kyungsoo flipped the pancake in the pan with an expert flick of the wrist. Once his hands were free, Jongin came up behind his husband with arms around his waist and hands cradling Kyungsoo’s round tummy that was hidden under one of Jongin’s shirts.

“I’m sorry that our dumpling has been keeping you awake,” Jongin hummed as he moved his hands up and down in a soothing manner.

“When are you gonna stop calling our baby a dumpling? I have already accepted that you are nicknaming him after food, but at least be accurate. He is about the size of an acorn squash now.”

“But dumpling is so much cuter than…acorn squash.”

Kyungsoo sighed as he turned off the stove and plated the pancake onto the first one he already made. He then moved to take the pan and spatula to the sink, but Jongin took them from him to wash for him. As Jongin washed the dishes, Kyungsoo stood next to him to watch as he munched on his pancakes. “Well, there is a winter squash of similar size called the sweet dumpling, so I guess it’s alright...for now,” Kyungsoo added once he saw Jongin’s smirk. “We should really start thinking of names.”

“Yea,” Jongin agreed as he dried the dishes and placed them in the appropriate places. Jongin then came back over to his husband and stole a piece of his pancake. “Oh, I saw an article about reporters coming to see you today.”

“Don’t get me started,” Kyungsoo groaned as he took the plate and exited the kitchen. Jongin followed behind as his husband moved to the dining table to finish eating. “It was so annoying being pulled out of the kitchen on a busy day just to be asked obvious questions. I feel so bad leaving Mark in charge of the part-timer for more than twenty minutes. You know, they really didn’t even ask about the Micheline star, they were more interested in you and how often you visit, and how could a small restaurant like this attract a big star like you. So annoying!”

“Well, it didn’t seem like you answered any of those questions in the article.”

“Of course not! If you come asking about my restaurant, I am going to talk about the food.” Kyungsoo folded his arms in frustration and Jongin leaned over to rub his shoulders. “I also told them if they wanted to know the answer to their questions they would have to ask you.”

“That’s fair,” Jongin hummed. “But that would risk outing my relationship with you.”

“You already did that when you decided to pop in for lunch unannounced. It was rush hour and there was no place for you to sit.”

“It was totally fine, I just wanted to surprise you.” Jongin moved his hands up to massage Kyungsoo’s neck, making him close his eyes in satisfaction. “Besides, I think it’s about time people find out I have a beautiful husband and a child on the way.”

“Good luck with that,” Kyungsoo scoffed as he finished the last of the pancakes then stood to take the plate back to the kitchen.

Jongin followed, asking “Why do you say that?”

“I am sure your fans will not be happy to find out you are married, especially to some cook in a small-time restaurant. Gosh, and I know the female fans will be pissed to find out you married a dude and that he is having your baby. They will be so jealous.” Kyungsoo’s mocking tone made Jongin laugh as he continued to rub his shoulders once he was done washing the dish.

“Well, I don’t care about that because I am sure my fan will still love me, and I will still have you and our little dumpling.” Jongin kissed his husband on the cheek, but when Kyungsoo turned to face him Jongin captured his lips in a sweet, yet tangy kiss. “You taste like Kimchi.”

Kyungsoo smacked him against his chest before pushing him away and walking out of the kitchen, but not before turning off the light. Jongin laughed out loud as he followed the shorter male as he marched into their bedroom. Kyungsoo was just wrapping himself in the blanket when Jongin entered the bedroom and Jongin crawled in behind him.

“Aren’t you going to take a shower? You smell like make-up and hairspray.”

“Only if you shower with me.”

“But I’m tired and I took a shower when I got home,” Kyungsoo whined.

“I can give you a massage as we sit in the tub,” Jongin hummed, and Kyungsoo was silent for a while.

Jongin almost thought he had fallen asleep until he said, “Make sure to put plenty of lavender, I just bought another bottle, oh and bubbles.”

“Alright.” Jongin kissed Kyungsoo on the cheek before heading to the bathroom.

“Love you, Jonginnie!”

“Love you too, baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always appreciated.


	5. Universal Connection (part 1?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alien Jongin, chef Kyungsoo, soulmates, Men In Black inspiration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recently rewatched all of the MIB movies and got an idea. I wanted this to be longer but thought it would take too long to finish, so I may continue this in separate parts. (hopefully, I can finish it)

Kyungsoo was very glad that the restaurant he worked at was a decent walking distance from his apartment. It saved a lot of time and gas money, and it was a great way to get exercise. A bunch of crazed screams suddenly caught Kyungsoo’s attention and a few feet in front of him he could see a mob of people, mostly female, crowding around a tall man. They were probably someone famous, so Kyungsoo tried his best to just ignore the crowd. As he walked past, a strange shiver passed through Kyungsoo’s body that compelled him to look up, and just then he met eyes with the tall man. The man’s brown eyes seemed to glimmer for a second as they held eye-contact until Kyungsoo looked away. When Kyungsoo realized he had stopped walking, and all the fans were now staring at him as well, he shook off the strange feeling and kept walking.

“Hey, wait!” The tall celebrity called, but then the swarm of fans was onto him again. He tried to push through the fans but then his bodyguards came in and began guiding him towards the waiting car.

“Sir, we need to leave now,” one of the guards said with urgency in his voice, but the man did not listen as he tried to follow Kyungsoo.

“Hey!” The man finally reached Kyungsoo with a hand on Kyungsoo’s shoulder. “I'm Kai, what's your name?”

“Uh, Kyungsoo,” Kyungsoo answered awkwardly. Kai, on the other hand, was not awkward at all as he continued speaking.

“It is so amazing to finally meet you. You do know how excited I am.” Kyungsoo could almost imagine a pair of pointy dog ears and tail wagging happily as Kai spoke, and his infectious smile almost had Kyungsoo mirroring it if it were not for the sudden movement from behind the tall celebrity.

Kai's guards from earlier were running towards them holding strange guns, and before he could process what they were saying, the world suddenly shifted under Kyungsoo's feet as he and Kai were practically teleported to the sidewalk across the street. In their wake, a beam of red light passed by the place they were just standing and struck the two guards that were running; the two guards were then almost electrocuted to a crisp as the fans screamed and scattered.

“That was close. Can't have my soul mate killed after I just met them.”

“What!?” Is all Kyungsoo could yell as another beam was shot at them and they were teleported again. 

At this point, Kyungsoo had realized it was Kai teleporting them, especially when the man hid him in a secure spot before teleporting away again. Kyungsoo watched in amazement and terror as Kai subdued the attacker, but as soon as he turned to Kyungsoo with the all-clear another beam came out of nowhere and hit Kai dead on. It stunned Kai for a few seconds, but he easily got back onto his feet; however, when he tried to teleport, he only glitched like an old television. Sensing the huge issue with this, Kyungsoo was just about to run out and help when a bunch of huge black vehicles pulled up shielding Kai from another incoming beam. A ton of people in black suits also swarmed out of the vehicles and descended upon the attacker, subduing them and their fallen accomplice. Not knowing what to do, Kyungsoo thought his best bet was to flea the scene, but as soon as he turned to make a run for it, he ran right into one of the people in black.

“I think you should stick around for a bit,” the man in black said before guiding Kyungsoo toward a growing group of bystanders. Kyungsoo stood with the other people until all bystanders were gathered, then the same man who caught him came back holding a strange pen-like device. “Now, if you could all look here, please, everything will make sense.”

“Wait!” A familiar voice called before the familiar face, Kai, appeared grabbing the pen device. “Not yet. There is one we need to keep.”

“Now, your highness, you know protocol states that all…”

“But they're my soul mate!” Kai interrupted, completely shocking the man in black.

“A-Are you sure?” Kai only gave a nod before the man in black turned his eyes back to the crowd. He scanned through the crowd making eye-contact with everyone except Kyungsoo who averted his eyes. “You! Brown leather jacket and bushy eyebrows. Step out here.” Kyungsoo flinched at being called out but obeyed nonetheless. Once he was out front, a hand was placed on his shoulder as the man asked, “This your guy?”

“Yup, that's the one,” Kai confirmed, and that's all it took for Kyungsoo to be pushed forward into Kai's waiting arms. Kai shuffled him away to one of the large trucks, and when Kyungsoo tried to glance back at what was going on behind them, Kai quickly turned his head back around before there was a resounding click like an old camera.

“W-Where are we going?” Kyungsoo finally found his voice as they reached the truck. The back was opened to reveal what looked like a fancy lounge, making Kyungsoo's eyes widen in amazement for the second time.

“MIB's South Korean Headquarters,” Kai simply said as he and Kyungsoo got settled in one of the plush seats.

Kyungsoo was almost too distracted by how fancy yet simple the truck's interior was to notice they had started moving, but he did catch the click and whizzing sound next to him. When Kyungsoo looked at Kai, he let out a yelp in surprise and unconsciously backed away when he saw the man now had pink-ish-purple skin and green hair; he also had a second set of arms that he stretched forward while the first stretched up.

“W-W-What are you?”

Kai gave a huge smile, which showed off his huge canines, and before he could even explain anything, Kyungsoo fainted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been busier than I thought this month, but thank you for your patience. Comments are always appreciated.


	6. XXXmas Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas theme, married kaisoo, bottom Jongin, top Kyungsoo, slight bondage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very late Christmas AU (what took so long is that I wanted to do a drawing for it, lol)  
> Link to art on my twitter: https://twitter.com/notkai_art/status/1352448280735621120?s=20

A Christmas party was being held at Kyungsoo’s job. Honestly, he didn’t want to go; firstly, because he was not a party person; second, it was a costume party, and he hated dressing up. The actual problem was he made the mistake of telling his husband about the party, and Jongin loved to dress up, especially since dressing up was a part of his career as a performer. So, here they were, crowded in a small meeting room, dressed Santa and a reindeer. The party was mediocre with the large meeting table pushed back against the window to make room and hold snacks and the generic Christmas music playing in the background; who knew where the actual meeting chairs went or where these cheap, Christmas-themed plastic ones came from. A sudden nudge to his side had Kyungsoo pause in his scrutiny.

“Some party, huh?” It was Chanyeol, one of his co-workers.

“Party?” Kyungsoo scoffed as he took a sip from his rumchata eggnog. At least that was good.

“Well, Jongin seems to like it, or at least it seems that way.” Chanyeol motioned over to where Kyungsoo’s husband was mingling with his other co-workers’ spouses, which mostly consisted of women. Jongin lightened the mood of any party, obviously grabbing the attention of anyone he came in contact with. Kyungsoo felt lucky to have snagged someone as amazing as Jongin. Just then, he and his husband made eye-contact and Jongin gave him that signature smile that always made Kyungsoo’s knees weak; Kyungsoo simply sighed and looked down at his feet, Santa hat jingling in the process. He wanted this party to be over so he and Jongin could go home and cuddle.

Cuddling was not what Jongin had in mind though. As soon as they got back into their apartment, Kyungsoo was instructed to sit on the couch until he returned. Kyungsoo had absolutely no idea what his husband had planned, so he waited. About ten minutes later, Jongin returned, jeans and turtle neck not replaced with a baggy reindeer onesie. There was also a bit of a jingle as Jongin pranced forward.

“Ready to unwrap your gift,” Jongin asked in a sing-song voice.

“But, isn’t Christmas tomorrow? We still have a few more hours.”

“I know, but Santa gets an exception since he was such a good boy this year.” Jongin gave a little smirk as he straddled Kyungsoo on the couch. Kyungsoo placed his hands on Jongin’s waist, slightly feeling what was hidden under the soft onesie. When he looked up at Jongin, he still had the same make-up on from the party, as well as the ears and antlers, making him look like a reindeer.

“So, what does this little reindeer have for Santa?”

“Why don’t you find out.” Jongin did not break eye-contact as he guided Kyungsoo’s hands to the buttons of the onesie. Nimble fingers worked to unbutton and he does not look down until he is done. When Kyungsoo does finally look at what Jongin had hidden, his eyes widened. Jongin was completely wrapped in a bright red harness adorned with shiny gold bells that jingled at the slightest movements. Jongin slipped the rest of the onesie off to reveal more of the harness as well as candy cane thigh-high stockings. “One more thing.” Kyungsoo’s attention is brought back up to Jongin’s face as he pulled something out of the onesie’s pocket. Kyungsoo is handed a thick red collar with a single bell and a label that read “Property of Santa-Soo.” Jongin sat patiently as Kyungsoo turned it over in his hands.

“Should I...put it on for you?” Jongin only gave an enthusiastic nod as he bared his neck to the other. Kyungsoo wrapped the collar securely around Jongin’s neck, not too tight, but kept his hand against his neck as he admired his husband. “So beautiful, just for me.” When Jongnin nodded again, Kyungsoo simply pulled him forward to connect their lips. Jongin had no care if his make-up was being ruined, he just wanted the burning desire inside of him extinguished.

An hour later, Kyungsoo had Jongin laid back on the cushions of their couch as he thrust into his husband at a teasingly slow pace. Jongin’s moans were long and drawn out with Kyungsoo’s leisurely pace, and he felt so close yet so far from release that it was driving him crazy.

“S-Soo...Kyungsoo, please move faster. I-I want more,” Jongin whimpered as he gripped the pillow underneath his head. Who was Kyungsoo to deny his love what he wanted? He did wrap himself all nice and pretty for him. Without any words, Kyungsoo slipped out of Jongin, who gave a pitiful whimper, and maneuvered him so he was on his hands and knees over the armrest. Jongin’s jumbled mind was confused for a second until he felt Kyungsoo line himself back up with his entrance. The only warning Jongin got from his husband was one hand placed firmly on his hip while the other gripped the back of the harness before Kyungsoo started the brutal pace that he was craving. Jongin cried out wantonly and his eyes rolled back as Kyungsoo aimed directly for his prostate, hitting it dead-on each time. With each collision of their hips, the bells on the harness and Jongin’s collar jingles, but his moans drowned out their sound.

“How’s that, baby? You like that? Is this fast enough for you?”

“Ah! I-It’s. So. Good! A-Ahh!” Jongin’s words were broken by each thrust, and with each thrust, he could feel his stomach coil tighter. “Soo! I’m so close.”

“Go ahead, darling. Come for me.” Kyungsoo’s own pace was becoming unsteady as he got closer to his own release, but he tried to keep up so Jongin could finish. Jongin started pushing his hips back to meet Kyungsoo’s thrusts until his body went completely rigid and he screamed as he came onto the pillow underneath him. Kyungsoo continued to thrust a few more times, making Jongin whimper from the overstimulation, before he pulled out and quickly moved to stand in front of Jongin. He furiously pumped his length until he was shooting thick ropes of white onto Jongin’s awaiting face. Jongin stuck out his tongue to catch as much as he could before his arms gave out and he flopped down onto the couch.

Kyungsoo took a second to gather himself before he laid onto the couch with his husband who was now licking the rest of the come off his face. Kyungsoo connected their lips, getting a taste of himself on his husband’s tongue before smiling at him. “Merry Christmas, Love.”

“Merry Christmas, Soo.” Jongin kissed his husband again before snuggling closer to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always appreciated


	7. Fireworks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Years theme, drunk and horny Jongin, bottom Jongin, top Kyungsoo, semi-public sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also a late New Years story (because I did art for it, lol)  
> My art or Jongin's outfit: https://twitter.com/notkai_art/status/1352445521865007112?s=20

They were warmly welcomed into the home, the home of Kyungsoo’s boss that is. It was the end of the year, and to celebrate, Kyungsoo’s boss was holding a New Year’s party to celebrate. Once again, Kyungsoo didn’t want to go, and for once his husband agreed, just wanting to celebrate the new year snuggled on their couch. This time, however, it was his co-worker Chanyeol who encouraged them to partake in this celebration.

“Has anyone seen Kyungsoo? The fireworks are about to start,” Chanyeol called out to the crowd that had gathered outside. It was five minutes till midnight, and there was no sign of his shorter friend/coworker. There were a few “no”s until Sehun, one of their interns, came up to him.

“I think he went to the bathroom to check on Jongin. Said he wasn’t feeling well.”

“Thanks. I’ll go see if everything is okay.” Chanyeol patted the guy on the back before he went back into the house. There were several bathrooms in the large house, but only two were available during the party. The bathroom by the kitchen was unoccupied, so Chanyeol went to check the one upstairs. When he got there, he knocked. “Kyungsoo, Jongin, you guys in there?”

“U-Uh...yea,” Kyungsoo said from the other side.

“You two okay? The fireworks are about to start.”

“Yea, we’re—Ah! We’re okay, just give us a few minutes.”

Chanyeol just stood listening for a second, hearing muffled sounds. “Are you sure? Do I need to drive you home?”

“No!” Kyungsoo snapped unexpectedly. “Sorry...just...we’ll be out in a bit.”

“Okay!” Chanyeol didn’t sound convinced, but he let it be for now and went back down the stairs and outside.

On the other side of the door, Kyungsoo was trying his best not to slam his head on the wall or make any sounds. His husband was currently kneeling between his legs, nose pressed to his pelvis, glasses foggy, as he deepthroated. One of Kyungsoo’s hands was tangled in Jongin’s hair while he bit the knuckles of the other. When Jongin gave a particularly hard suck, Kyungsoo had to pull him off before he came too soon.

“Damnit Jongin, how are you still so good at sucking dick even though you’re drunk?” Kyungsoo brought his husband to stand and Jongin just giggled in his face as he straightened his glasses and licked his lips.

“I got you hard. Are you gonna fuck me now?” Jongin smirked at the other while Kyungsoo scoffed. Jongin had dragged him to the bathroom ten minutes ago asking for this, but Kyungsoo had argued that he was not in the mood to even pop a quick boner. Jongin offered to fix that and here they are; now Kyungsoo was painfully hard and Jongin already looked wrecked. Kyungsoo was about to wreck him more.

“Against the sink,” was all that Kyungsoo said, and Jongin laughed triumphantly. When Jongin turned around with his arms against the marble counter, the tight skirt he was wearing inched up to revealing his ass through the black tights he wore. “You planned this, didn’t you?” Kyungsoo asked once he saw that the other wasn’t wearing any underwear but had a black plug nestled between his cheeks.

“Maybe,” Jongin hummed, but he yelped when a harsh slap fell on his left ass cheek.

“You’re so naughty. And at my boss’s house, too, with all of my co-workers present.”

“Are you gonna punish me, daddy?”

“Of course! Do you know how many people were ogling at you? Even my boss was staring. It’s like you were trying to make me jealous.” Kyungsoo landed another slap on Jongin’s other cheek, making him moan out.

“Y-Yes! Please punish me.”

“You know what? I should just leave you hard for the rest of the party to teach you a lesson,” Kyungsoo growled out, and Jongin tried to hide how much it turned him on.

“No! Please, daddy, I need to come. Please fuck me, I’ll be good.” Jongin looked over his shoulder with a pout, lip quivering ever so slightly, and Kyungsoo had to look away.

“Fuck! You are lucky I absolutely adore you, my needy minx.”

Kyungsoo finally came forward and rubbed his throbbing member against Jongin’s warm behind. Jongin wiggled his butt, coaxing his husband to continue until Kyungsoo finally lifted the skirt to pull down the hem of the stockings. He pulled them down slowly enjoying every bit of Jongin’s ass that was revealed until they were down to his knees. Jongin spread his legs as far as the stockings and skirt would let him and leaned over further. Kyungsoo took a minute longer to admire how good his husband looked before finally tugging at the base of the black plug. Jongin bit his lip and moaned as the plug slowly slipped out of him with a wet pop, and he clenched his rim around nothing. Kyungsoo placed the plug in the sink before he spread Jongin's cheeks apart and teasingly slapped his cock against the waiting hole, making Jongin whine impatiently. When Kyungsoo had enough of the teasing, he finally slipped into the throbbing cavern. Jongin’s head hung down and he bit his lip, but soon there was a hand in his hair yanking his head back up.

“Head up, babe, I want you to see the pleasure on your own face as I give you what you want.” Kyungsoo made sure to look Jongin directly in the eyes as he began fucking him at a swift and rapid pace that had his tongue hanging out of his mouth as he released filthy moans.

“F-Fuck! Ahh! Yea, right there!” Jongin reached back to grip at Kyungsoo’s hip as he pounded into him. Not only did Jongin like it when his husband treated him roughly during sex, but it was also even wilder and riskier since they were in Kyungsoo’s boss’s house. Neither of them knew if this would affect Kyungsoo’s job at all, but they didn’t care at the moment.

A few seconds later, the muffled sound of fireworks going off caught Kyungsoo’s attention, and he had a devious idea. He suddenly let go of Jongin’s hair and used that hand to lift his knee to rest against the counter. Jongin let out a confused hum at the motion, but then his moans took on a new height as Kyungsoo changed his position and began thrusting deeper and impossibly faster. The new angle made the head of Kyungsoo’s cock jab directly into Jongin’s prostate, and his already muddled mind went numb with nothing but pleasure. Jongin’s head thrashed back and forth as he tried but failed to keep a grasp on reality, and it made his glasses fall off into the sink next to the discarded plug. Kyungsoo chuckled at how absolutely wretched his husband looked, but his smirk faltered as the pleasure was getting to him as well. Jongin had done an amazing job at sucking him off, and now Kyungsoo was close. Not wanting to finish alone, Kyungsoo took Jongin’s neglected dick, angry red from lack of attention, and started stroking it in time with his thrusts.

“Oh! A-Ah! I’m coming. I’m…” Jongin reached back to grip Kyungsoo’s hair as his eyes crossed and he screamed as he came so hard that it shot up and onto the mirror and all over the sink. Kyungsoo wasn’t far behind as the clenching of Jongin’s walls brought him over the edge. He gave one last hard snap of his hips before pushing as far as he could, sending Jongin crashing into the mirror before he came deep inside of his husband.

It took a while for them both to catch their breaths and gather their composure, but once they did, they realized how much of a mess they made. When Jongin was pushed forward into the mirror it had smeared the come all over his face and hair, and not to mention the come all over the facet and countertop.

“Shit, we should really clean up.” Just when Kyungsoo was about to pull out, Jongin stopped him by his waist. Kyungsoo looked at Jongin in confusion until he turned on the sink to rinse off the plug before handing it to him.

“Don’t want your come to go to waste. Feels good,” Jongin slurred with his voice raspy. Kyungsoo gulped and took the plug from Jongin before he got hard again. Jongin bent over again as Kyungsoo pulled out and replaced his dick with the plug again before any of his essences spilled out. Jongin moaned at the feeling of the large plug slipping back inside him before he stood up and began rearranging his clothes. They both cleaned themselves and the bathroom up before leaving the bathroom to catch the rest of the fireworks. Kyungsoo had to help guide his husband down the stairs since his legs were still shaky, but once they got outside Jongin tried to walk on his own so they wouldn’t look suspicious.

“There you guys are. You missed like half of the show and it’s already past midnight.” Chanyeol turned his head to look at the couple for a second before looking back at the sky.

“Don’t worry. We got to see our own fireworks, right Soo?” Jongin asked, a small smirk on his face as he leaned into his husband.

“R-Right,” Kyungsoo agreed, surprised that Jongin still had the energy to be feisty. Kyungsoo just shook his head before giving Jongin a deep kiss, completely ignoring the fireworks above them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your patience. Comments are always appreciated.


	8. Pollinate Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BIG WARNING! very explicit. sex pollen(literally), cumflation, slight breeding kink, alien-werewolf Kyungsoo, human Jongin, top Kyungsoo, bottom Jongin, astro-botanist Jongin, science if you squint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got this idea from someone on Twitter and they said I could do it, but that was a while ago, so I apologize to them for being so late with this. I enjoyed writing this a little too much.

Jongin was so excited about this trip. Being commissioned for this exoplanet expedition was his biggest dream as an Astro-Botanist. Usually, the specimens were brought to him and his team from whatever planet discovered, but this time Jongin would be able to experience the new plants firsthand. The day before they launch, all of the members who would be on board during the mission had a meet-and-greet to get to know each person they would be stuck with on the same ship for the next six months or so. Jongin wasn’t so much of a party person, but he chatted a bit with the other scientist. There were many people of many species and backgrounds on the crew, and it made Jongin a bit nervous; even though Jongin grew up on Mars, he has only been around mostly human or half-human, never people of completely different species. Either way, Jongin felt he would be alright since his friend, and senior botanist, Yixing would be on the expedition as well.

The Exoplanet they were on was called  _ Exodus _ and it was lush with greenery; the atmosphere was a bit thinner than Earth and Mars’, but it was breathable without heavy equipment. Currently, Jongin and a small team of scientists were preparing for their first trip of the day; it wasn’t the first trip out of the ship for most of the seniors, but for Jongin it would be the first. The groups were small: three scientists with two soldiers to guard them; they were instructed to stay together at all times but knowing Jongin that would not happen.

“Everyone, try to be back here in three hours for a break and to replenish supplies,” the leader of the whole operation instructed, and everyone gave a sound of affirmation.

As Jongin and his group moved through the brush, there was so much that Jongin wanted to look at, but he tried to stay close to his group as much as he could. Even though most of the plants they passed had already been documented and looked over by Jongin, being on this foreign planet fueled Jongin’s curiosity. Jongin wondered what other things were on the planet, and he would have to ask one of the biologists in the other labs. While observing a small fungus, Jongin noticed one of the soldiers coming up next to him.

“Does this one have a name yet,” came the soldier’s deep voice, and it surprised Jongin considering his small stature and wide eyes.

“Um…I think so.” Jongin took a second to open his tab to scan the fungi and a list of information came up. “Yup! It’s called the  _ canem auris _ , or the Dog Ear Fungi.”

“Oh, I see, ‘cause it looks like floppy dog ears,” the soldier laughed.

“Yea,” Jongin laughed back, looking at the other’s smile. Jongin then took a quick glance around him, and that’s when he noticed the other two scientists and the other soldier were nowhere to be seen. “Um…where did the others go?”

The soldier also looked around then back to Jongin. “I think we may have lost them, but don’t worry, as long as we know how to get back then we should be fine.”

Jongin just nodded and decided to trust the other since he didn’t really have a choice. They continued walking, stopping occasionally to look at plants, and took samples when needed. Jongin was just examining the base of a huge tree when the soldier suddenly spoke.

“So…when did you first get into botany?”

Jongin was surprised that the other knew what his field of research was called, most just called him a plant biologist. “Uh…I have always liked plants, so I just took that and found an occupation that paid well and best fit my interest, I guess.”

“Well, that’s cool.”

After a beat of silence, Jongin spoke. “Did you always want to become a soldier?”

The soldier sighed. “Not entirely. I wanted to be a chef, but back on my planet becoming a cook was considered too feminine for an Alpha-Male like me, so I joined the military and then I was sent off to the Vega system, and now I am here.”

“Sounds tough. I spent most of my life on Mars.” There was more silence, awkward silence, as they both thought of what else to say. Jongin went back to examining the tree when he settled on something simple. “What’s your name?”

“It’s Do, but you can call me Kyungsoo.”

“Kyungsoo,” Jongin repeated to himself, and Kyungsoo smiled. “I’m Jongin.”

By the time they got back to the ship, Jongin was buzzing; not long before it was time to go back, Jongin stumbled upon a grove full of flowers. Luckily no one else had discovered it yet so it was officially Jongin’s find and he would most likely get to do all the work of naming and finding out all there was to know about the plant. For the next ten days, Jongin was huddled in his workspace with the plant, gathering all the information he could. One of the days, Kyungsoo came in while Jongin was just monitoring the plant within its terrarium. No one else was around, probably out gathering more specimens, so it was just the two of them.

“Hey, Jongin. How are things with you and the flower?”

“Oh, Kyungsoo! Things are alright.” Jongin sat up straight as the Daenuk approached him. Jongin had asked around if anyone knew what Kyungsoo was and someone told him he was a Daenuk, so looked them up. The Daenuk were humanoid, but they related more closely to wolves than to apes like humans. Another fact Jongin found interesting was that they had second genders that helped determine their status in society; that was probably what Kyungsoo was referring to before when he mentioned ‘Alpha-Males.’

“So, have you named the plant yet?” Kyungsoo pulled up a stool next to Jongin so he could also look at the flower.

“Not yet…I want to find out more about it first before I make a final decision, but for now, I am calling it Mystique, since there is still a lot to learn.”

“That’s a cute name.”

Jongin suddenly opened the terrarium to get a closer look at Mystique and Kyungsoo leaned in as well. Jongin took his eyes off of the flower to glance at the man next to him. Jongin read that the Daenuk were a beautiful race of people, and Jongin could see firsthand that that was the truth; not only was Kyungsoo’s body well built with the right amount of muscle—Jongin just choked that up to Kyungsoo being a soldier—but his face was something Jongin had never seen before. Kyungsoo’s face was round and soft-looking, especially with his big eyes and heart-shaped lips, but he is still handsome and manly. It made Jongin swoon internally. Jongin had dated girls before but was never particularly interested in them; there might have been one or two guys Jongin had dated, but that didn’t work out either, so he just focused on his study of plants. With a somewhat sad sigh, Jongin looked back at Mystique, but he gasped seeing that the small bud that had previously been closed was now slowly opening.

“Oh, my goodness! Finally!” Jongin cheered, and Kyungsoo looked on with amusement as Jongin scurried off to find his sketchbook.

By the time he came back, the flower was completely open revealing its turquoise petals mottled with fuchsia. Kyungsoo looked on in fascination as Jongin meticulously sketched the flower. Jongin took a pause to look at the flower in more detail, but when he did the flower suddenly jerked with a sneeze-like sound, releasing sparkling spores into the air. The dust clouded into Jongin’s and Kyungsoo’s faces and they coughed and waved their hands to clear the air.

“What the heck was that?” Kyungsoo sniffled, rubbing his nose a bit.

“I don’t know, but I will have to do some tests to find out.” Jongin had a huge smirk on his face, excited to find out more about the flower.”

“Well, I think I need to change shirts. I am terribly allergic to pollen and I don’t want to start sneezing up a storm.”

“Alright. Um…I guess I will see you later, maybe at dinner?”

“Yea,” Kyungsoo affirmed with a nod. He exited the lab, and Jongin got back to work.

About a half an hour later into working, Jongin had increasingly gotten hotter. At first, he thought it was just the lab that was hot, but the lab temperature always stayed the same to make sure none of the specimens died nor any unwanted bacteria grew. Jongin loosened his button-up and rolled up his sleeves a bit, but it did nothing to help.

“Maybe I just need to take a break. I have been working at this all day with no rest.” With that reasoning, Jongin made sure Mystique was secure in its terrarium before cleaning up and heading back to his room. It wasn’t just his room, he shared it with Yixing, which was great for him. As soon as the door was shut behind him, Jongin started to strip off his lab coat and shirt; with a shower in mind, Jongin moved to undo his pants, but that is when he noticed how uncomfortable the khakis were. Getting them down, Jongin saw that he was half erect. Strange, Jongin thought, maybe it was the properties of the Exoplanet messing with his blood circulation. Jongin shrugged it off as just that and headed to the bathroom to shower. As soon as the cool water hit Jongin’s body, he felt a bit better, but it did not last for long. His body felt like it was burning more, and the more his hands touched to clean, the more aroused he became. It was frustrating, but Jongin guessed that he must fulfill his need. With a delicate touch, Jongin wrapped his fingers around his length and his body was set on fire; the waves of pleasure that hit him were so strong his legs nearly gave out. Jongin tugged at his length fervently, trying to reach that pleasure peak and it washes over him like a tidal wave, leaving him whimpering from the aftershock; but now he was whimpering for an entirely different reason. His dick was still hard and now he felt hornier than he did initially.

With a frustrated sigh, Jongin got out of the shower and wrapped himself in his robe. Jongin gently plopped himself down onto his bed and leaned back as he thought of what to do. His mind was fuzzy with lust and there was an odd emptiness inside of him. The best he could think of was to relieve that emptiness, so he reaches within his nightstand to retrieve his lube. Jongin had brought some lube and a few toys just in case he felt on edge at any point of the trip, but he didn’t actually think he would be using them, especially so early in the expedition. Opening his robe, Jongin took a bit of lube and spread his legs. Jongin felt a bit weird doing this in the room he shared with his friend, and he just hopes Yixing is off doing work and didn’t barge in while he is doing this. With shy fingers, Jongin circled his rim with a lubed index finger before pushing it in. A meowl escaped Jongin’s parted lips and he pushed his finger deeper until he reached his knuckle. For a second, Jongin felt satisfied so he started moving his finger in search of his prostate; when he found it, his body bloomed with pleasure, making him keen loudly, and he worked another finger into himself. Jongin continued to finger himself until his fingers were no longer enough and the empty feeling returned. Jongin tried to jerk himself along with the fingering but that didn’t work either.

Jongin was so frustrated that he wanted to cry, and he reluctantly slipped his fingers out. It seemed like Jongin had to pull out his hidden goodies to satisfy himself. Just as Jongin was heading to his closet there was a chime at his door. Knowing that it wasn’t Yixing, he had a chip to get in, Jongin had half the mind to just pretend he wasn’t there; however, something inside him was telling him to open the door. A second chime brought Jongin out of his thoughts and he hurried to close his rope and answer the door. The last person he expected to see was Kyungsoo, but it relieved Jongin.

“Jongin! I was just about to leave, thinking you weren’t here. I went to the lab to see you, but you weren’t there so this is the first place I thought to come to, and I guess I was right,” Kyungsoo rambled. He saw that Jongin was just staring at him with full attention and he scratched the back of his head. “What I mean is…I came to ask you what you found out about the flower?”

“Oh!” Jongin caught his staring and averted his eyes. His face was probably red if it wasn’t already. “I…um…I have confirmed that the flower was male and that it was indeed pollen that was ejected. I wasn’t able to collect any samples of the pollen, but we will have to test if it can make more. If not, then we will have to get another specimen to test.”

“Oh.” Kyungsoo looked a bit unsatisfied with the answer, but he just shook his head. He then looked Jongin over, noticing how red he was and that his hair was still wet. “Hey, are you alright?”

“Me?” Jongin suddenly looked back at Kyungsoo then remembered he must have looked like a mess. “Yea, just tired. I took a shower and was just going to rest for the remainder of the day.” Jongin ruffled his hair, and he just barely missed Kyungsoo flaring his nostrils before taking a deep breath.

“Okay.” Kyungsoo just kept staring at Jongin and it made Jongin shy, so he averted his eyes again.

That wasn’t a good idea though. When he went to look at his feet, his eyes roamed over Kyungsoo’s body. He wasn’t wearing his uniform and was in a more comfortable t-shirt and sweatpants. Jongin didn’t miss the bulge of, no doubt, Kyungsoo’s cock showing through the grey fabric, and it made Jongin’s mouth dry up and moisten at the same time. Within the information that Jongin found about the Daenuk, there were detailed explanations about how they reproduced and how their second genders came into play; Jongin may or may not have done some extra research on Alpha-Males and found that they have the largest penises within their species. He didn’t know if it was true or not, but seeing just the outline of it, Jongin had almost forgotten how horny he was until a wave of heat washed over his body making him stagger. Kyungsoo caught him and that wasn’t a good idea either because the touch made him moan. Kyungsoo was surprised, but that didn’t make him let go of the other. Thinking that Jongin was hurt, Kyungsoo led him over to his bed, the door closing behind them.

“I don’t think you are okay, Jongin, maybe I shouldn’t have bothered you.” When Kyungsoo sat Jongin on the bed, he noticed the discarded bottle of lube and the wet spot on the bed, and it was also in that second that he noticed the tent under Jongin’s robe and him quickly covering it.

“I…I’m sorry you have to see this. You should probably go.” Jongin moved to get up again, thinking to hide in the bathroom, but Kyungsoo’s hand around his wrist stopped him.

Jongin was shocked to find Kyungsoo’s eyes glowing a bright violet. Jongin was entranced by the color, but the more he looked, the hotter he felt, and that emptiness became more unbearable. There was an invisible line drawing them closer together and before either of them knew it their lips were locked in a hungry kiss. With a growl, Kyungsoo lifted Jongin up by his thighs, prompting Jongin to wrap his legs around the other’s waist and Jongin moaned into the kiss when Kyungsoo moved his hands to grip his ass. Jongin held onto Kyungsoo tightly, even when Kyungsoo flopped them down onto the extra-large twin bed, which was in no way large enough for the both of them, and started nipping at his lips and down his jaw.

“Mh, Alpha,” Jongin suddenly called out and it made Kyungsoo stop in his tracks. As soon as he caught what he said, Jongin covered his mouth. “I-I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to—”

“Say it again.”

“W-What?”

“I said ‘say it again’,” Kyungsoo growled, going to bite at Jongin’s neck and collarbone. Jongin only whimpered, and it made Kyungsoo growl louder in frustration. Kyungsoo yanked open the robe covering Jongin, almost tearing the soft fabric, before assaulting his exposed pecs and erect nipples.

“Ah! A-Alpha!” Jongin has his hand on the back of Kyungsoo’s head, but because there is not enough hair to grip, he gripped his own as he watched the other suck on his nipples.

“That’s right, I am your Alpha,” Kyungsoo hummed as he sat up. Kyungsoo looked all over Jongin’s body, at how lean he was, how red he was, and how hard he was. “So beautiful.”

Jongin squirmed under the other’s heated gaze, and he wanted Kyungsoo touching him again, wanted to feel Kyungsoo’s heat, and he definitely wanted Kyungsoo inside of him. “Kyungsoo, Alpha—” he whined, “It’s so hot, and it hurts.”

“What hurts, doll?” Kyungsoo leaned closer to Jongin, a bit of concern showing. Jongin pointed to his dick, red and straining, and Kyungsoo smirked as he took it into his hand. “This?” Kyungsoo gave it a single stroke, making Jongin shut his eyes, and Kyungsoo chuckled. “I can help with this. Is there anything else?”

It took a bit for Jongin to gather himself again to speak, but once he did, he opened his eyes and nodded. “My-My stomach, it hurts too. I feel…empty.”

“Empty?” Kyungsoo took his hand to place on Jongin’s flat stomach, and Jongin hummed in pleasure at the touch, placing his hand atop Kyungsoo’s. Once the word had soaked into Kyungsoo’s brain, Kyungsoo’s smirk grew wider and he leaned down to press his lips against the warm skin. “Oh, I know what you want. You want me to fill you with my cock?” Jongin whimpered at the thought and nodded his head. “Stretch you wide so that only I will be able to satisfy you?”

“Y-Yes, please.” Jongin bit his lip as he gripped the pillow under his head.

“Then cum inside you and fill you to the brim until you look pregnant with my children?”

Jongin thought this was extremely filthy, and if he was in his right mind, he would be embarrassed by how turned on the thought of being filled with cum makes him. But of course, there was no embarrassment at the moment, so Jongin moaned out his true desire. “Please, Alpha! Please fill me up. I want to be full of your cum.”

Jongin’s begging pleased Kyungsoo, and who was he to deny his needy minx. Kyungsoo repositions himself so that he was leaning back against the pillow and Jongin straddling him; in this position, Jongin’s chest was right in front of Kyungsoo’s face and his ass his just barely brushing his bulge; Jongin wanted to grind down against it, but Kyungsoo held his waist in place.

“Not yet, doll, we gotta prepare you.”

“B-But I already did the work, I am ready.”

“Even so, I want you to be prepared to take my knot. I don’t want to hurt you,” Kyungsoo told him, and Jongin whined in protest but complied when Kyungsoo caressed his lower back with his thumb. “Now, be a good boy for your Alpha.”

“Okay,” Jongin nodded when Kyungsoo guided his arms to wrap around his neck.

Kyungsoo completely took off Jongin’s robe, exposing him to the slightly chilly air, before reaching for Jongin’s discarded lube. Kyungsoo popped the cap on the bottle before turning it over the crack of Jongin’s ass. Jongin jumped at the sudden touch of cold liquid and shivered as it ran down his balls and inner thigh and even a bit down his aching cock. Jongin became so focused on the throbbing of his cock that he flinched again when one of Kyungsoo’s hands spread his cheeks apart while fingers from his other hand plunged into his exposed hole. Since Jongin fingered himself right before Kyungsoo arrived, Kyungsoo was easily able to slip two of his thick fingers deep into Jongin, just barely reaching his prostate. Jongin moaned into Kyungsoo’s hair and ground back onto his finger to get them deeper, but Kyungsoo was already knuckle-deep inside of him.

“K-Kyungsoo! More…p-please, give me more.”

“So needy. The more you relax, the better I can prepare you, and the sooner you can have my cock. You want that right?” Jongin nodded desperately down at Kyungsoo and pushed back on Kyungsoo’s fingers again. Jongin wanted Kyungsoo’s cock so bad, so he tried his best to relax. By the time Kyungsoo had four fingers stretching Jongin’s hole, Jongin was a whimpering and sobbing mess. Kyungsoo had made him cum during that time, having also given Jongin’s nipples attention as well, yet Jongin was still hard and shaking in Kyungsoo’s grasp. “My, my, if I didn’t know any better, I would think you were an Omega in heat, doll,” Kyungsoo commented to himself, noticing how fast Jongin was hard again.

“Soo,” Jongin whimpered and ground down against his fingers again when Kyungsoo stopped moving. Jongin felt like he was going insane. Kyungsoo’s fingers were nowhere near enough. Jongin knew Kyungsoo’s cock was what he needed, but the other was taking so long. Forcing his hazy mind to control his body, Jongin lifted himself up off Kyungsoo’s fingers. Kyungsoo looked at Jongin with a bit of shock as he started to pull his sweatpants down, and Kyungsoo could not bring himself to argue because it felt good to finally have his aching cock unrestrained. Jongin gawked at how utterly huge Kyungsoo was. It was no doubt that Kyungsoo was not human, despite his humanoid figure, because the angry, cherry-red, forearm length, tapered tipped dick screamed inhuman. A bit of drool slipped from the corner of Jongin’s lips, and he licked them as his eyes roamed over the whole length. He was imagining taking the slab of meat into his mouth to nibble on, imagining the ache his jaw would have with just trying to get the tip in his mouth. Jongin’s eyes finally landed on Kyungsoo’s balls, and he salivated more. They were the size of avocados, bulging full of hot cum; cum that would soon be filling Jongin to the brim. Without another moment wasted, Jongin positioned himself over the massive length, having to stand a bit to hover over it.

“Now, hold on, Jongin. Take this slow. I don’t want you to—” Kyungsoo suddenly broke off into a groan as Jongin began to sink down, a little too fast.

Jongin practically screams. He thought that the tapered tip would make the penetration a bit easier, but that did nothing, for Kyungsoo was very girthy. Jongin was not even halfway down Kyungsoo’s length, but it felt like he would be ripped over. It burned, and tears started to form in Jongin’s eyes, but it also felt absolutely amazing. The emptiness Jongin had been feeling earlier finally felt like it was being distinguished, and he just needed to get the rest of Kyungsoo’s length inside of him. With a deep breath, Jongin sank all the way down to the base without stopping. Kyungsoo threw his head back at the feeling of his dick being completely engulfed by the tight heat, and he suddenly felt at home. However, the sound of Jongin sniffling and panting brought him back. Jongin’s whole body was red and his eyes were scrunched closed as he bit his bottom lip.

“Hey, are you okay? Do we need to stop?” Kyungsoo placed a gentle hand on Jongin’s cheek, making him open his eyes. After a few seconds, Jongin shook his head and placed his hand on Kyungsoo’s. They stay like this for a while, until Jongin has at least adjusted enough to be able to unclench his jaw. He moved to lean back, resting back on his hands, and both he and Kyungsoo moaned. The outline of Kyungsoo’s cock could be seen through Jongin’s stomach, just a little past his belly button, and Jongin hummed as he looked at it. They both moaned again when Kyungsoo touched the stretched skin and he gave a smirk. “Wow. I cannot believe it’s all in there. You take me so well, doll.”

Jongin couldn’t even formulate a response, mind focused on how utterly full he felt. There was constant pressure against his prostate, and even the slightest movements had him whimpering. Soon, Jongin’s desperation for more pleasure grew as the pain of being stretched subsided. With careful movements, Jongin planted his feet on either side of Kyungsoo’s waist so he could spread his legs. Kyungsoo placed a gentle hand on Jongin’s inner thigh and caressed the flesh there. With Jongin’s legs open, Kyungsoo could perfectly see where they were connected and how wide Jongin’s hole was stretched; he was sure the other would be gaping once they were done. He might have to keep Jongin plugged up so that his cum doesn’t escape later.

On shaky legs, Jongin lifted his hips until the tip was almost out before dropping back down slowly until the length was completely sheathed. As the massive shaft pressed back against his prostate, Jongin’s mouth opened in a silent moan and he repeated the motion. Jongin built up a decent pace, letting out small noises as he did until his legs began to tremble almost uncontrollably. Just as Jongin was about to pause to take a break, Kyungsoo placed both hands on his hips and thrust upward. Jongin let out a surprisingly loud, high-pitched moan as Kyungsoo continued to thrust upward when he fell back down to meet his hips, and the sound of skin colliding was loud but not as loud as Jongin. With the current position they were in, the tapered tip of Daenuk’s dick jabbed directly into Jongin’s prostate, and it sent electrifying pleasure through his body until his eyes rolled to the back of his head and his arms gave out. Without the support of his arms, Jongin flopped back onto the mattress making Kyungsoo’s penis slip right out. Jongin was given a few seconds to catch his breath before Kyungsoo was hovering over him with those violet eyes full of lust. Kyungsoo lifted one of Jongin’s legs to rest over his shoulder before slipping back inside of him, and this time Kyungsoo’s thrusts reached deeper than before. With the new angle, Kyungsoo’s thrusts were deeper and now Jongin moaned without holding back. Kyungsoo absolutely loved the sound of Jongin’s moans, but he also wanted to kiss him. Kyungsoo swallowed Jongin’s moans when he connected their lips and used his tongue to map every part of Jongin’s mouth. Kyungsoo’s tongue was bigger than Jongin’s and his saliva was thicker; it made Jongin feel like he was on cloud nine as he was completely dominated.

“How does it feel, Jongin? How does it feel finally having me inside you?”

“F-Feels...So good! Ah! Feel so full!” Jongin leaned back up to kiss Kyungsoo again, but the other pulled back.

“Just wait until you feel my knot,” Kyungsoo growled out, and Jongin chose then to look down at where they were connected. As Kyungsoo was pistoning inside of him, Jongin could see the skin at the base of his cock fold back to reveal an equally red bulb forming. As Kyungsoo thrust harder, the bulb pressed against his rim, almost slipping all the way in as it seemed to grow bigger. Watching it grow right before his eyes was unreal to Jongin, but of course, it was real because he could feel it. Kyungsoo’s growling got louder as it got bigger, looking about the size of his fist, and he leaned down next to Jongin’s ear. “Are you ready, doll? Ready to take your Alpha’s knot?” Jongin gulped but nodded. “I need to hear you, baby.”

“Y-Yes, I want it,” Jongin whined out, and it earned him a smirk. Jongin watched in slow motion as Kyungsoo pressed his knot forward against his rim. The stretch made Jongin whine a bit in discomfort, but Kyungsoo coaxed him into relaxing with a gentle kiss. Once Jongin’s focus was elsewhere, Kyungsoo pushed the rest of his knot in until it was completely inside the human. Jongin broke the kiss to let out loud whines and whimper at the new sensation, he could the knot still expanding inside of him as Kyungsoo continued to thrust at a slower pace. Jongin had never felt anything this deep inside of him before, and he wasn’t even sure it was possible

Soon it was becoming increasingly more difficult for Kyungsoo to move so he flipped Jongin onto his knees and began grinding his hips in shallow thrusts. Jongin’s whimpers were nonstop until Kyungsoo pressed against his stomach. The pressure pushed Jongin’s prostate right up against Kyungsoo’s knot and it sent him spiraling into another orgasm. As he spilled onto the covers below, Jongin’s insides tightened around Kyungsoo’s entire shaft and knot, and soon he was howling as his orgasm washed over him as well. Jongin’s moaning only increased as he felt the Daenuk’s cock plump up inside him before his cum gushed out and hosed Jongin’s insides, the feeling sending him into another orgasm.

“Y-Yea, take all of it. You are doing so good for me,” Kyungsoo growled out as he caressed Jongin’s stomach. The skin was warming up, and he could slowly feel it expanding as more of his cum was pumped inside of him. Jongin could only pant and whimper as he felt his stomach bloat at the sheer amount of cum being released into him, and it felt like the fire within him was finally being extinguished the more he was filled. He lowered his head to look below them at his own stomach, and it looked like he ate a huge meal; looking further back he could see how Kyungsoo’s balls were spasming as it pumped more cum through his cock. Jongin tentatively reached his hand out to touch the throbbing sacks, but he didn’t expect Kyungsoo to buck forward, pushing the knot forward and making a huge gush of cum to shoot deeper inside of him. Jongin moaned again as he then placed his hand against the other’s against his stomach, and Kyungsoo crooned against his neck.

After a while, Kyungsoo slowly moved them to lay back against the pillows. With their current position, it was easier to get comfortable while Kyungsoo’s knot was still swollen inside of Jongin. The amount of cum being released had slowed to a stop, making Jongin look three months pregnant, but now he had to worry about the feeling of all that cum sloshing around arousing him again as they moved into a more comfortable position. Once they stopped moving, Jongin held Kyungsoo’s face as it sat perched on his shoulder. Kyungsoo looked up at him curiously with those big eyes, and Jongin could help but to give him a kiss. Kyungsoo gave a big, heart-shaped smile and snuggled more into Jongin’s neck. It didn’t take too long for them to fall asleep, but not too long after they were fast asleep, Jongin’s friend Yixing came back into the room.

“Hey, Jongin, dinner is almost...ready.” Yixing first noticed the pungent smell of sex in the room before his eyes landed on the two snuggled in Jongin’s bed. Yixing blinked in surprise but chuckled as he went to the wall to turn on the vent. He decided to come back to check up on them later and just let them sleep for now. He was glad that Jongin found someone other than him to get along with, let alone get this intimate with.

It took a day or two for Jongin to get himself back together. When they woke up, there were still remnants of arousal still within them that needed satiating. While Jongin was away, more samples of the flower had been collected, and this time Jongin made sure to wear a protective mask since he figured the flower had something to do with his and Kyungsoo’s sudden libido spike. Once the full analysis was complete, it was confirmed that the properties of the flower were similar to that for an aphrodisiac and steroid, and the pollen was only the tip of the iceberg. The roots had the highest quantity detected of the aphrodisiac, but higher-ups deemed it too risky to run tests on a living being not naive to the planet. What they didn’t know was that Jongin had already had a tiny taste of it and was hooked.

After their first time together, Kyungsoo had grown very close to Jongin, and vice versa. They often spent dinner and free-time together, but it didn’t go further than that. It wasn’t until after Jongin’s discoveries that he finally said something.

“So...what happened to us had everything to do with that flower,” Jongin said as he sat with Kyungsoo in his room.

“Really? I thought I had gone into rut,” Kyungsoo mumbled to himself.

“Y-Yea, b-but…” Jongin hesitated, and Kyungsoo’s attention was completely on him. “I...don’t think it was all the flower’s doing. I...think I like you, o-otherwise I don’t think the pollen would have had such a strong effect on me. I mean, when I did further research, the pollen only had a small fraction of the aphrodisiac that I found in the rest of the plant, and asking other researchers I think it reacted to my own output of hormones to make it stronger, so…” Jongin’s rambling was suddenly stopped as Kyungsoo leaned forward to kiss him.

“And to think, I thought it was only me who felt an attraction. I guess my gut was right, but I was just too scared of rejection.” Kyungsoo hummed to himself as he caressed the back of Jongin’s neck.

“Y-You like me too?”

“Yea, you could say that. I kind of more than like you, but we can leave it at that for now.” Jongin looked a bit confused, but Kyungsoo just shook his head as he kissed Jongin again. Jongin did, however, break the kiss to continue speaking.

“I am so glad to hear this, and now I can ask you something else.”

“And what is that?”

“I found out that the root of the flower may have an even stronger effect than the pollen and I wanted to test it to find out, but the senior scientists think it too risky to do human trials right now.”

“Ah, so you wanted to ask me to try it? But won’t you get in trouble if someone finds out?”

“Well, I kind of told my friend that was a senior scientist about what happened to us, and he told me if I got your consent that it would be alright and that he wouldn’t tell the others.”

Kyungsoo hummed as he mulled over the information. “Well...I guess it’s alright if it is you, but are you sure you want to do this? You said it was stronger than the pollen.”

“Yea, but I am sure I can handle you since I did so well the first time. How bad could it be?” Jongin pulled out a small vial of purple liquid from his pocket to present to Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo took it, examining it for a second before opening the lid. He looked at Jongin for confirmation one last time before downing the tiny bit of liquid. It left a slightly tangy taste on Kyungsoo’s tongue before it turned to something akin to ginger. At first, Kyungsoo felt nothing, but then his whole body felt like it was set on fire. He groaned as he collapsed to the floor, and Jongin panicked. He knelt next to Kyungsoo to make sure he was okay, but before he could say anything, he noticed a bulge in Kyungsoo’s pants growing rapidly until the fabric burst at the seams. A low growl was the only warning Jongin got before he was tackled to the ground.

“K-Kyungsoo...are y-you okay?” Jongin didn’t know whether to be terrified or aroused as the other’s massive cock throbbed against his thigh, and he could also tell that Kyungsoo’s balls looked bigger than before and were steadily growing in size.

“Mh, never better, doll,” Kyungsoo husked into Jongin’s ear before licking around the shell. When Kyungsoo looked at him with glowing violet eyes, Jongin could feel his own dick harden as he thought back to their first time together. He knew this would be much wilder this time around, and he couldn’t wait to be full again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always appreciated.


	9. Cowboys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cow hybrids, breeding, mpreg, male lactation, top Kyungsoo, bottom Jongin, pregnant sex, self-lubrication

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Self-indulgence is the key this year. Especially for the year of the cow(ox). I plan to do fanart for this, but I'll put the link to that later when I finish it.

“Come on Kyungsoo, you are missing out. Big busty cows coming in just for us beefy bulls to breed season after season.”

“That’s you, Chanyeol. You think with your dick,” Kyungsoo scoffed.

“What healthy bull doesn’t?”

Kyungsoo just rolled his eyes as he continued to roll the bail until all the hay in that row was picked up. It was breeding season, meaning their farmer was bringing in a bunch of cows so they could also kickstart their milk production. Kyungsoo felt it was a complete waste of time. This wasn’t a dairy farm, so none of the cows stayed to be milked during and after pregnancy. It was like a one-night stand marathon, and Kyungsoo wasn’t into that. Chanyeol on the other hand didn’t mind as long as he was around all the pretty cows.

There were three bulls on this farm in total: Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, and their new bull Hoseok. What their farmer usually did to prepare them was give them a huge steroid injection; this would have them going all day and sometimes into the next until before they were given a few days rest before starting up again. Kyungsoo always refused the shot, and always opted for fieldwork instead, which is why they brought in Hoseok. The one time they forced Kyungsoo to take the shot, he almost destroyed the entire barn, so now they always ask.

“Are you sure you want to opt-out again this year?” Their farmer, Junmyeon, asked a few days before the cows were to be brought in.

“Yea. I’m not interested in all this casual sex. I’d rather work.”

“Alright. If you change your mind, just let me know.”

When the cows came in, they were given a day to roam around the fields and get comfortable before the long week ahead of them. During this time, the bulls could mingle with them all they wanted and choose which ones they wanted to personally breed. Kyungsoo stayed away, tending to the crops in a different field. Occasionally he would look over, and could easily see the cows flocking over to Chanyeol and Hoseok to admire how big they were. Kyungsoo always laughed at them, but this time his attention was elsewhere. Closer to the front of the field, where the gates were, Kyungsoo could see one cow sitting in the grass. He saw Sehun, their farm dog, on the other side of the fence probably talking to them. Kyungsoo moved closer to get a better look at the cow, but upon closer inspection, the blue tag on his ear indicated that he was a heifer. It has been a while since they had gotten any heifers, and looking at the crowd swarming the other bulls, he wasn’t the only one.

“Hey, how come you aren’t fawning over the bulls like the others?” Kyungsoo called, catching Sehun the heifer’s attention.

“How come you aren’t on this side of the fence flirting with all the cows?” The heifer countered, and Kyungsoo snorted.

“Touche. Well, let’s just say I am not into flaunting myself around just to attract a pretty cow.”

“I can say the same.”

Kyungsoo only chuckled as he put down his pitchfork and leaned against the fence. “So, what’s your name, little heifer?”

“Jongin,” the heifer said as he stood up, and he wasn’t little at all. He was almost a whole head taller than Kyungsoo, and Kyungsoo immediately stood up straight.

“M-My name is Kyungsoo.” Kyungsoo’s voice had cracked and cleared his throat.

“I know. Sehun told me.” Jongin waltzed over to Kyungsoo and leaned against the fence so that they were face to face. “How about you show me around, little bull?”

“S-S-Sure.” Kyungsoo’s voice cracked again, but he didn’t care as Jongin fiddled with his floppy black ears. Sehun let Jongin outside the gate and Kyungsoo took his hand and guided him off.

Kyungsoo did show Jongin around but made sure to avoid Junmyeon. By lunchtime, Junmyeon came to feed the cows. Once they were all settled with their food, Junmyeon still had one meal that was unserved.

“Sehun, we’re missing one. You are supposed to be watching them.”

“Oh, don’t worry, he is fine. Kyungsoo’ll take care of him,” Sehun waved off as he dozed against the fence.

“Kyungsoo?” Junmyeon looked to the radish field nearby, where Kyungsoo should have been working, to see he wasn’t there. “Where is he, and what has he done to that cow?”

“No, the question is what has that cow done to Kyungsoo?” Sehun laughed, and the farmer gave him a confused look.

They were supposed to be eating, but their bowls of rice and corn were completely forgotten as they decided to just eat each other. Jongin was perched in Kyungsoo’s lap as they made out on a pile of hay behind the farmer’s house. Kyugsoo had a firm hand on Jongin’s waist and ass as the other gyrated his hips, making their leather-clad nether regions rub together. They released little groans here and there as they gripped and grabbed at each other. When they separated to breathe, Jongin gave Kyungsoo a cute smirk as he tongued at the bull’s septum ring.

“For once I am glad I came out here. I actually found someone I liked.”

“You like me?” Kyungsoo asked dumbly, mirroring Jongin’s smirk.

“Of course, otherwise we wouldn’t be doing this.” Jongin ground his hips down again for emphasis. “You know, I have been a heifer for four years.”

“Really?” Kyungsoo was genuinely surprised to hear this.

“Yea. I refused to breed with any bull I was presented to. Even knocked a farmer out when he tried to tie me up.” Kyungsoo winced but laughed. “I don’t like the idea of just any old bull fucking me. I want it to mean something.”

“I feel the same.”

“I am not a good dairy cow, but the only reason I am still alive is that my mother was a good one and they think I have potential. I just want to graze the fields all day with a bull I can love.”

“Do you...think that could be me?”

“Hmm,” Jongin started with a false contemplative look. “We’ll have to see.”

With that, Jongin went back to kissing Kyungsoo with a different type of fire than what they started with.

Sehun was tasked with sniffing out the two bovine hybrids and bringing them back to their designated fields, but his ears found them quicker than his nose did. Sehun was just approaching Junmyeon’s house. He slowly crept around the side of the house as he heard high pitched moans, groans, and rustling hay. It was obvious what, or who, was making those noises, but Sehun had to peek.

“AH! K-Kyungsoo! It’s...It’s so good!” Jongin had his eyes locked with Kyungsoo’s as he bounced vigorously on his lap; every downward fall of his hips was met by Kyungsoo’s upward thrusts, setting his nerves alight.

“You’re so beautiful...s-so perfect for me. Our calves will be so beautiful as you. You want that? Want to have my children?”

“Y-Yes! I want to have your babies. Fill me ‘till I’m pregnant!”

Sehun tugged at his leather collar as he gulped. He usually never stayed around for this part, just listening to them gossip about it when it was all over. If this is how they were without the steroid, then Sehun was a bit afraid to know how it was with it. He scampered away to tell his farmer that he had found them and that they were currently occupied

When Junmyeon came to get them an hour later, they were still behind the house but Kyungsoo was awake admiring the features of the sleeping cow next to him.

“So, I see you changed your mind?” Junmyeon chuckled when he saw Kyungsoo flinch before looking at him.

“Uh, I can explain.”

“What is there to explain? I see you found a cow of your liking to get you kick-started. To be honest, I was worried about you.”

“This is different though. I don’t want to be a part of the big orgy that is breeding season. I want Jongin and no one else.” Kyungsoo pulled Jongin closer, and the cow snuggled even closer in his sleep.

“I figured you would say that. That’s why I contacted his handler and negotiated a price. You really took a chunk out of my wallet, but you are lucky I love you guys; besides, I can get the money back selling any of the milk he produces.” Junmyeol let out another chuckle at the wide smile Kyungsoo gave. “Just know, he stays with you in your room until I can get you two a bigger one.”

“No problem at all,” Kyungsoo nodded with a salute, and Junmyeon nodded back to him before leaving.

Almost three months passed, and Jongin was already producing milk. Junmyeon’s friend Yixing, the hybrid doctor, came in to check him and it was confirmed that Jongin was pregnant, if his already pudgy stomach wasn’t enough to go by. His chest had already grown a bit, but not too much to spill over; however, because they were becoming more sensitive it was suggested that he wear something to cover them. This came in the form of a padded faux cow-hide bikini top.

“Alright, everything seems to be alright. Just make sure to eat well and don’t do anything too crazy,” Doctor Zhang said with a gentle pat to Jongin’s tummy.

“W-Wait,” Kyungsoo started to say, and everyone looked at him. “I-Is it okay if we still...y’know?”

“Have sex? Of course, all long as you don’t do anything out of the ordinary. I can even give you a guide to better sex during pregnancy.” Yixing rummaged in his work bag as Kyungsoo looked at him in shock. He did not expect it to be so simple, but he was very glad that it was.

Once everything was finished, Kyungsoo and Jongin were left alone in their living space; Jongin laid on their hay bed while Kyungsoo read through the pamphlets he was given. A low groan of frustration drew Kyungsoo’s attention from the papers.

“What’s wrong, babe?”

“I’m getting all squishy and fat. Why would you still want to have sex with me?” Jongin whined as he continued to poke at his stomach.

“What you fail to understand, baby, is that I don’t care what you look like. I love you no matter what.” Kyungsoo put down the papers to go lay next to his cow. “Besides, it tells me and others that you are a perfectly healthy cow to be carrying calves, my calves nonetheless.” Kyungsoo kissed Jongin’s forehead, but Jongin still whines with a pout on his face. “How about I just show you?”

Jongin looked skeptical, but he didn’t say anything letting Kyungsoo know he could continue with his plans.

“I’ll start from the top and make my way down.” Kyungsoo first kissed Jongin’s forehead then kissed all over his face before finally kissing his lips. He did not linger there for too long, wanting to tease the other, if only a little before making his way to Jongin’s neck and shoulders. Kyungsoo made his way back over to Jongin’s collarbone until he stopped at his cleavage. When Kyungsoo looked up at Jongin, his face was red and he couldn’t make eye contact. “Y’know,” Kyungsoo started. “I can’t wait until these get bigger so I can bury my face in them.

“Y-You can still do it now, but be careful ‘cause they're sensitive.”

“Oh, I bet they are, but I have something different in mind for now.” Kyungsoo cupped both of the barely developed breasts with his hands and gave them a gentle squeeze. Jongin let out a squeak but quickly tried to cover his mouth; Kyungsoo stopped him. “Why so shy now? You never muffle your moans any other time” Kyungsoo was right, so Jongin instead wrapped his hands around Kyungsoo’s biceps. Kyungsoo continued his fondling, moving his thumbs so that they rubbed the nipples underneath. More small sounds came from Jongin, but when Kyungsoo pressed his thumbs a bit harder, he let out a louder moan as he gripped Kyungsoo’s wrists. “You like that?”

“Y-Yes,” Jongin panted out as he closed his eyes. Before he could get too into it, Kyungsoo stopped his thumbs, receiving a whine.

“Don’t worry, there is more pleasure to come,” Kyungsoo reassured. He then gently lifted Jongin so he could unhook his bra and slip the soft material off, but nothing was as Jongin’s skin in Kyungsoo’s opinion. Once the bra was off, the warm skin of Jongin’s breasts was exposed to the cool air, and his nipples hardened immediately as they released a constant trickle of milk. Kyungsoo wanted so bad to taste the pearly fluid that smelled so sweet, but this moment was about Jongin. Kyungsoo quickly kissed the warm tits before continuing to trail kisses down over the swell of Jongin’s stomach. He lingered there for a while, making sure to show Jongin that this was his favorite part and was the most cherished because this is where their children were growing.

“S-Soo,” Jongin whimpered as he looked down at him mate, and Kyungsoo hummed in affirmation before looking up at him. Jongin’s face was almost as red as a tomato and he bit his bottom lip as he spread his legs. There was a wet spot at the front, and the seat of his shorts, and Kyungsoo was pleased to see that his kisses and touches aroused his cow. Kyungsoo worked to remove the soiled shorts before repositioning himself between those legs. With the shorts gone, Kyungsoo could now see how utterly wet Jongin was, from his leaking tip down to his glistening rosebud. Kyungsoo made sure that Jongin was in a comfortable position before taking both his thighs in his hands. He gave them both a delicate squeeze before leaning down to kiss the soft flesh. Jongin’s thighs had already been thick and squishable, but they were guaranteed to get thicker and stay thick during and after Jongin’s pregnancy. He started at the knee and worked his way to Jongin’s ankles, which he was sure would swell up later, before making his way back down to his inner thighs. Jongin’s panting increased the closer Kyungsoo got to his nether regions until his plush lips finally met the extra sensitive area. Kyungsoo did not hesitate to give Jongin the pleasure he wanted, fulfilling his wish for more when the plea left his lips. Kyungsoo did not stop until Jongin was satisfied, even if it meant he was left throbbing in his jeans.

“W-Wait,” Jongin called out as he tried to catch his breath. He reached down to touch Kyungsoo’s still clothes erection. “What about you?”

“Heh, this isn’t about me. This is about making you feel good, baby.” Kyungsoo smiled but faltered a bit when Jongin suddenly sat up on shaky legs. “Hey, you should just lay down and relax.” Kyungsoo’s words were ignored as Jongin took Kyungsoo by the arms and moved him to lay in the place he had just been in. Kyungsoo was confused until Jongin swung his legs over him to straddle his waist.

“What also gives me pleasure is making sure my bull feels just as good as I do.” After saying this, Jongin unfastened Kyungsoo’s jeans and took the throbbing slab of meat in his hands. Kyungsoo wanted to protest, but if it made Jongin happy then he was happy to comply. Jongin pumped the length a few times until it was glistening in precome before positioning it at his entrance. Kyungsoo held his hips as he slowly slid down the length, and he let out a loud groan once Jongin’s rump was completely flush with his hips. Jongin’s tail flicked restlessly as he got used to the intrusion; no matter how many times they were intimate, Jongin could never seem to get used to Kyungsoo’s size. Kyungsoo was just so big and filled all the space inside of him perfectly.

Once Jongin was adjusted, he placed his hands firmly on Kyungsoo’s chest before lifting his hips and dropping them back down, making them both moan out. They continued a steady pace that wasn’t too fast or too slow with Jongin moving his hips and Kyungsoo thrusting up to meet then, and soon enough Jongin was climaxing again. He felt bad for climaxing again so soon, but he blamed it on the new hormones making his body overly sensitive. That did not stop him though as he continued to bounce his hips. Kyungsoo was a bit worried about Jongin as he continued to bounce though he already came. They had played a bit with overstimulation before, but this was a different situation. Kyungsoo knew that pregnancy would make Jongin’s body sensitive, but he had no idea it would be this sensitive; he didn’t want to push the cow too far, but he still needed his release. Kyungsoo said a small apology under his breath before speeding up his thrusts.

“Ah! Kyungsoo! W-Wait, it’s too much,” Jongin moaned out as he gripped at one of the hands that were around his waist. His already raspy moans pitched up to a range he had never hit before and he soon felt another orgasm approach, but it felt much different. This time as he screamed, his inner walls clenched like a vice around Kyungsoo, making slick gush out past the tight muscles, and his nipples chest tingled as milk squirted out. The tight squeeze was already enough to make Kyungsoo come, but the sight of his cow completely wrecked above him made him come hard. His grip tightened, almost bruising, as he held Jongin’s hips down against his own as he came deep inside his lover. Once they both came down from their high, Jongin almost collapsed forward onto the bull hybrid’s chest if it wasn’t for Kyungsoo’s quick movement to lay then on their sides.

“J-Jongin? Are you alright, honey cake?” Kyungsoo watched cautiously as Jongin panted with his eyes closed tight. “Jongin?”

“Mmh,” Jongin hummed as he licked his lips and finally opened his eyes. His voice came out in a raspy whisper as he said, “feel amazing.”

Kyungsoo let out a relieved sigh as he leaned his forehead down to rest against Jongin’s. Jongin only chuckled as he leaned up to kiss his bull. Kyungsoo sighed and said, “I don’t think we should do that ever again.”

“Like hell, we’re not. That was amazing. Just give me a few minutes break and we are going again.” Kyungsoo’s eyes bulged out in shock and Jongin laughed. “Just kidding, but we will definitely be doing this again later on. There is no way we aren’t.”

“A-Alright, but we are taking it slow next time.”

“Okay, and thank you, baby. You really made me feel good.” Jongin gave Kyungsoo another kiss on the lips before snuggling closer to his bull’s chest. Kyungsoo just smiled and held him closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always appreciated.


	10. Crashing Waves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mermaid AU, fluff, slight mutual pining

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An AU I started in the past. This is one part of many little drabbles, so I may post them separately from this.  
> fanart: https://twitter.com/notkai_art/status/1354678800450162694?s=20  
> also wrote this while listening to Tiana Major9, EARTHGANG - Collide

It was already late, and many Mers were already asleep, but some were still awake. Without any particular reason, Kyungsoo was having trouble sleeping. He spent a bit of time just tossing back and forth in his algae bed before getting up; he would have to find something to occupy his mind until he felt tired. He swam out of his shared coral cave in the direction of open water. Just when he was on the edge of the reef, he saw a figure emerge from the rocky outskirts. Kyungsoo had to squint his eyes to see who it was, but once he got a clearer view he saw that it was Jongin. Kyungsoo didn’t think he would see the other out as well and he thought that maybe Jongin was having trouble sleeping as well. Kyungsoo thought that at least saying hello would be nice so he swam to the other.

“Um...good evening,” Kyungsoo said gently but jumped back when Jongin whipped around with sharp teeth bared.

“Oh,” Jongin sighed, seeing that it was just another Mer, and sank down to the sand. “Sorry. I don’t usually see others out this late.”

“Usually?” Seeing that he wouldn’t be hurt, Kyungsoo followed Jongin down to the sand.

“Yea. I come out to eat and stretch when it gets dark and everyone has turned in.”

Now that Kyungsoo thought about it, he didn't see Jongin out much during the day, but when he did he was either asleep or hiding by himself.

“Is...it because everyone else is afraid of you,” Kyungsoo asked hesitantly, and Jongin looked up at him.

“Well...not entirely,” Jongin admitted as he swirled his finger in the grey sand. “I just prefer night time since it is easier to hunt and the light doesn’t doesn’t hurt my eyes.”

“Oh...okay,” Kyungsoo hummed and silence grew around them. The silence was soon interrupted by the sound of Jongin’s stomach growling and he dug himself further into the sand out of embarrassment. “Well...I guess I will leave you alone to find food.”

Just as Kyungsoo was turning away, Jongin reached out for his hand. “W-Wait.” When Kyungsoo turned around, Jongin let him go. “You...can come with me...if you want. I-It would be easier if I had some help.”

“Sure, I’ll help,” Kyungsoo smiled. Jongin smiled back, some of his pointy teeth showing.

Jongin guided Kyungsoo to his usual fishing area where it was mostly sand and small rock structures; not a single piece of coral in sight. They were looking for small critters buried in the sand or hidden under rocks. Kyungsoo managed to find a small crab buried in the sand, but it pinched him and got away. Jongin laughed a bit, but couldn’t blame him since it was dark and the crab was fast. Together, they did manage to catch a small octopus and a few crabs. Jongin was right about it being easier to hunt when you had help.

Once Jongin was full, he laid himself in the sand again with a satisfied sigh. “I haven’t eaten that much in a while. Thanks, Kyungsoo.”

“Glad I could help.” Kyungsoo smiled seeing the other happy and he played with a starfish they found in the sand. After a beat of comfortable silence, Kyungsoo spoke again asking, “What else do you do other than hunting?”

Jongin hummed as he thought and even rolled over to face Kyungsoo. “I sometimes just swim around until I get tired. Oh, I also go up to the surface to look at the sky or rock in the waves and currents.”

“The surface? Aren’t you afraid that humans might see you?”

“Not really, and I hear they are asleep at night, too.” Kyungsoo looked unconvinced and Jongin shook his head. “Here, I will take you to my favorite spot.”

Jongin held his hand out for Kyungsoo to take, and when he did, Jongin guided him. The short trip was leisurely and slow, and Kyungsoo took in the new surroundings. Before he knew it, the water was pushing against him in a rhythmic pattern. The water was shallow where they were, and if they went any further they could be above the water. Jongin pulled Kyungsoo a bit further until they broke the surface and Kyungsoo’s eyes widened once he saw the sky.

“Wow! How did those shiny shells get way up there?” Kyungsoo exclaimed as he reached a hand to try and touch them.

“Those aren’t shells, silly,” Jongin laughed as he also raised his hand next to Kyungsoo’s. “I hear they are called stars. They are more like pearls but bigger and further away.”

“How do you know so much?”

“You learn things when you wander off far enough.” Jongin moved to float on his back to get more comfortable. Kyungsoo floated next to Jongin and looked at him rather than the stars. Kyungsoo has never gotten this close to Jongin before, the Mer usually avoiding everyone else. Kyungsoo knows it’s because they see him as scary and different, but Kyungsoo doesn’t get it. Of course, Jongin is different, they all are, but he is not scary; at least, he isn’t to Kyungsoo. During Jongin’s distraction, Kyungsoo took the time to fully look at him. Kyungsoo had seen him from a distance before, but now that he was closer he could see all the small black speckles all over Jongin’s tail and even on parts of his chest, arms and face. Kyungsoo unconsciously reached a hand to touch some of the speckles on Jongin’s face, but Jongin startled and ended up flipping himself back over in the water.

“S-Sorry,” Kyungsoo quickly said once Jongin was upright and he flipped himself over too.

“No, no, it’s fine. I was just really spaced out.”

“I know, and I bugged you. Sorry, it’s just...I was admiring your spots, and—”

“I said it was fine,” Jongin reassured as he grabbed Kyungsoo’s shoulders. Kyungsoo stopped sputtering to look at Jongin’s sincere face that glowed in the moonlight.

“Y-Your really beautiful, you know that?” Kyungsoo blurted, catching Jongin off guard.

“Yea? W-W-Well, not as more beautifuller than you.” Kyungsoo just laughed because Jongin was really cute. Jongin laughed too, and his laugh was just as cute as him. 

The moon was low in the sky by the time they decided to head home. Kyungsoo was finally feeling tired, but he did not want to leave Jongin alone.

“C-Can I come with you to hunt again tomorrow night?” Kyungsoo asked before he re-entered the coral reef.

Jongin looked at him with surprise, but he gave a tiny smile and said, “Sure. I’ll wait for you right here.”

“Cool. Goodnight, Jongin.” Kyungsoo almost couldn’t contain the smile on his face, and he chose to swim away before it showed. Jongin just watched as Kyungsoo disappeared behind the coral, and he gave a deep sigh before making his way back to the open water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also realized that this may leak into February, smh. Thanks for your patience with me. Comments are always appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> There is no particular order in which I will post these but I hope to have 31 in all for every day or January.


End file.
